A Witch in Glee
by Akela Victoire
Summary: After Season 4, Musa decides to stay on Earth a while longer, settling in Lima, Ohio to run her own music store. Things go a little unexpectedly when she meets the Glee Club and a certain member in particular, who turns out to be a witch…
1. Chapter 1

Another first for Akela Victoire! This is the very first Winx Club/Glee crossover on this site!

Oh, and I haven't watched any of Season 3 of Glee, so I'll be ignoring that for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** _Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I don't own either fandom_

_And neither do you._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you, Musa!" Layla exclaimed.<p>

"Me too!" Tecna said.

"We all are!" Bloom said.

"Relax, guys, I'll be fine! I'm sure I made the right choice!" Musa exclaimed.

"Staying here on Earth was the right choice? And in this teeny little town too? There's hardly any good shopping here!" Stella complained.

"Gardenia wasn't all that big either, Stella!" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"It was bigger than Lousy _Lima!_ And at least they had _variety_ to choose from!" Stella whined.

After the events that had transpired throughout the year, Musa had decided to stay on Earth for a while. She had claimed that it held some sort of charm for her and that was the reason that she wanted to stay.

After looking at the various places she could go to together with Bloom, Roxy and Tecna, she had settled on moving to Lima, Ohio. It might have been small, but she liked it anyway. After all the excitement of the past few years that came with being a part of the Winx Club, it was time she had some peace. And where better to get it than from a small town?

All seven fairies were now standing in the living room of the small, but comfortable house the music fairy had acquired there with the pixies in tow, including Zing, with whom Roxy had bonded with over the summer.

"Well, before we head back, we should check that you have everything that you need, don't you think?" Flora suggested.

"Good idea, Flora!" Tecna said.

She snapped her fingers and folder full of papers appeared in her hands.

"I made these up with Roxy and Bloom's help weeks ago to help you out while you're living here, remember?" Tecna asked the music fairy.

"Of course!" Musa smiled.

The technology fairy spread out the documents on the coffee table and the fairies sat around it.

"Let's see… Yep, everything's here that you're gonna need to live and pretty much do anything on Earth. All of your 'American' documents and all…" Tecna closed the file and made it disappear again.

There was silence in the room as everyone looked at each other for a moment before the fairies rushed together for a group hug and the pixies did the same.

"We're gonna miss you, Tune!" Amore wailed.

"Come on, Amore! This isn't goodbye!" Tune reassured her.

"Tune's right. We'd still come to visit a lot, right?" Chatta asked.

"Right!" The fairies and pixies exclaimed in unison.

"And don't you forget that Riven's coming soon too, so it won't just be me and Tune here by ourselves!" Musa said.

Tecna checked her watch.

"Girls, it's time for us to go, or else Roxy will probably have Griselda to contend with!" She commented.

Stella shuddered. "Ugh! Wouldn't want that to happen!"

"I hear you!" The girls chorused in unison.

"Oh and Roxy, before you go, I've got something for you." Musa said.

The girls turned around in surprise.

Musa produced a crystal beaded bracelet with a single gold music note on it.

"Wow. I don't really know what to say, Musa!" Roxy said. "Thanks!"

"No problem! I went back to Melody a few weeks ago and I thought you might like it. Consider it a 'Congratulations on Starting Alfea' gift!" Musa said as Roxy kneeled down to hold the necklace to Artu so he could see it.

"Now you girls need to get going! I've got stock to check!"

The girls hugged Musa and the pixies swarmed Tune once again before they all disappeared.

"Well, Tune, it looks like we're on our own for now! Let's get down to business!" She said, going to the attic.

* * *

><p>At McKinley High School, a new academic year was about to start and the members of New Directions were in various locations of the school greeting each other.<p>

"Well, it's the beginning of another school year everyone and you know that means!" Jacob Ben Israel stood in front of the camera in all his uber-geek glory. "Post summer interviews to catch up with your favourite members of the student body otherwise known as… Glee's Big Gay Summer!"

"Now that Mike's done with… I'm standing here now with Tina Cohen-Chang! So Tina… senior year huh, what are your plans for the future, huh? Any ideas what colleges you're going to apply for?" He shoved the microphone into Tina's face.

"Well Jacob, I have no plans to apply to any colleges this year because I'm a junior, not a senior, _idiot!_" Tina exclaimed. "Do some research for once!"

"Creep." Tina muttered to Mike as she allowed herself to be led away.

"Come on Tina. We've got one more year of high school together. Let's go start it off with a bang!" He said.

"Of course! She smiled at him, before she felt a surge of energy pass through her.

She twitched. "Ouch…"

"Are you okay, Tina?" He asked concernedly.

"Just a minor headache. I'll be fine." Tina said dismissively.

* * *

><p>After school, she bolted into her house and didn't stop until she reached inside her room and went wide-eyed.<p>

"Tina! What's the matter with you? Are you okay?" Her mother Jia called up to her.

"No, not really!"

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and soon enough her mother came into the doorway.

Jia Cohen-Chang rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gazed at her for a few minutes.

"Let me guess. Something happened with your powers at school, huh?"

"Why can't I control it?" Tina complained.

"Patience, Tina. You will learn control soon enough." Her mother reassured her.

"But suppose I end up exposing us?" Tina asked worriedly.

"If you are so concerned about this, then we shall train some more after dinner. Come on down and help me fix it!"

Tina chuckled. "Fine."

"Good. You are a witch and witches _do not _let such matters keep them down!" Jia high-fived her daughter as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Put some strengths into your attack, Tina! You are part vampire! Try converting some of that vampire strength into spell strength!"<p>

Jia and Tina were now in the basement of their house transformed and dueling. Jia wore a black long-sleeved one-shoulder long dress with navy blue trim that showed her legs in the front, a dark blue waist-belt and matching leggings with her black hair put up into a bun. She also had black elbow-length shimmery gloves.

Her daughter wore a black leather mini-dress over a grey ruffled short-sleeved blouse, black, leather wrist-length gloves, and grey leggings which were tucked into the black ankle length boots with silver buckles on them. Tina's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she had a silver treble clef pendant necklace.

"How the hell do I do _that?_" Tina asked.

Her father Hyun appeared in the doorway and watched the two females go at it.

"Focus on your vampire half, Tina. There are spells that only vampires can do! This gives you an advantage in magic battles!"

Tina scrunched up her face in concentration and sharp, pointy fangs began to show from her mouth.

She held her arms above her head where a purple-ish blue gathered around her and formed an energy ball in her hands.

She held it down and aimed it her mother who put up a silvery shield around herself.

The shield instantly shattered, knocking Jia off her feet.

She stood up and hovered above the ground for a few minutes, watching Tina recover from using so much magic.

She detransformed and clapped.

"You have made progress, Tina. Not many basic level witches could hold their own against a Sorcerix level witch such as myself. We will continue this tomorrow in preparation for Saturday when Ms Griffin comes here. I daresay you want some rest after that energy output?"

Tina nodded. "I still don't see why I can't go train at Cloud Tower…" She complained as she detransformed.

Jia got a stone serious expression on her face. "Your father and I have our reasons." She said as Hyun came to stand beside her.

"And what might those reasons be?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Good enough ones."

Tina rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff.

After they could no longer hear her footsteps, they looked at one another.

"So, when are you going to tell your daughter the truth?" Hyun asked.

"Oh so she's just _my_ daughter now?" Jia raised an eyebrow. "You adopted her. You're just as much of a parent to her now as I am!"

"But you're the magic parent. When it comes to magic, I bow out!" Hyun exclaimed.

Jia sighed. "Her powers are getting stronger. Hopefully with Ms Griffin's help, she will be able to use them at full capacity against her uncle Nero…"

Hyun raised an eyebrow. "What a meaningful name for him…"

"I know, right? I almost couldn't get over that when you were teaching me about Earth history. It suits him, being the sadistic bastard that he is!" Jia fumed.

"Calm down, dear. Nero will get his in good time. I'm sure you're not the only witch in the realms who wants him gone..." Hyun rested his hands on his wife's shoulders and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tina was now lying on her stomach in her bed, using magic to flick through a spell book idly.<p>

_"What is that mom isn't telling me? Every. Single. Time. I ask her why I can't go to Cloud Tower, she always rebuffs me!"_ She thought.

She sat up, closed the book and put it under the bed before sinking into the sheets.

_"I will find out. No matter what it takes, I am going to find out what she's hiding…"_

* * *

><p>I admit I've taken artistic license where it comes to Tina's past, but seeing as her character isn't really explored much on Glee; you can see why I'd have to do that...<p>

Anyway, I'd really love your input! Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys and girls. Another meeting for the school year!" Will Schuester stood in front of the Glee Club's choir room.

"And as we all know, many of our members will be leaving us after this year. So we need to go on a recruiting drive. We need to get some "new blood" into the club. Any ideas?"

Santana raised her hand.

"Yes, Santana?"

"Mr Schue, let's face it. Glee, as much as I like it is going to die a quick and painful death after we've all gone. Nobody wants to join! Our reputation for being losers precedes us!" She exclaimed.

Mr Schue sighed.

"If we want our winning legacy to continue-"

"Which would be bigger if those two could control their libido instead of kissing on stage!" Santana exclaimed angrily, thumbing Rachel and Finn over her shoulder.

"Hey! You're one to talk about libido, Santana!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

Santana glared at her before opening her mouth, but being cut off.

"Will you two please shut up before I slushie you both myself? Your arguing is getting annoying and it's only the second day of school!" Tina said, annoyed.

Everyone stared at her, incredulous.

"Um, thank you Tina... We'll be holding auditions for new members tomorrow. Go out there and do your best to get our numbers up!" Mr Schue said enthusiastically.

"Like that's gonna happen…" Lauren muttered.

"Ignoring the negativity in here today… Hit it!" Will pointed both hands at the band.

_**The music to If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna began to play and everyone got up and began to dance.**_

_Throughout the entire routine, the girls sung the part of Rihanna while the boys sung the Maroon 5 part._

Mr Schue clapped enthusiastically. "Great job everyone! Keep on singing like that and we've got Regionals in the bag this time!"

"_We'd better…"_ Tina turned to glare at Rachel and Finn.

The bell rang at that moment.

"Alright, kids. Time to get to class."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jia was using a projector phone to communicate with Miss Griffin.<p>

"Nero is getting worse. Day by day he terrorises the citizens of the planet that your daughter is supposed to rightfully rule. Fairies do not interfere with the matters of witches and as such they have distanced themselves from this."

"Damn fairies don't really care about witches, do they?" Jia said in annoyance.

Miss Griffin ignored her last statement. "Anyway, we're taking a big risk with this, but some of the more prominent witching families across the realms are moving to take action again. The fairies know nothing about this."

"Know nothing about what?" Jia asked suspiciously.

"The fact that some of these witching families have agreed to send some of their members to Lima to join you and your family."

"Wait, what? How exactly will this help against Nero?" Jia asked. _"And why now, after all these years?"_

"We have reason to believe that Nero will find out about you and your daughter being alive soon. When that does, we need to be ready. These families have been there ever since the summer started and besides, it would be nice for you and your daughter to have magical company other than myself wouldn't it?"

"True. But what do I tell her and Hyun?" Jia wondered.

"Hyun can know the truth now, but you can tell Tina all the details when you feel that she is ready. The witches and wizards in Lima have also been told not to reveal to Melanie- I meant, to _Tina _the truth until she finds out from you."

"I still don't know about this. What are you going to tell the public when they find out that some of the members of these witching families have suddenly gone? Especially Nero himself?"

"We've got you covered. Three of them are coming from fairy-dominated planets, but the witching planets of Spectra, who has a family coming to you, Lucis and Malus who do not are helping to cover them. We've got it all taken care of…"

* * *

><p>Back in the hallways of McKinley High, a quartet of teens walked together talking amongst themselves, two males and two females.<p>

One of the females was average height, dark-skinned, had neat brownish-black shoulder-length dreadlocks and had light brown eyes behind thin, black framed glasses.

The other female was petite, had shoulder length fiery-red curls, bright light green eyes and was freckled.

The two guys were extremely tall but where one was lanky, the other was well-built. The lanky one was Indian in appearance with neat, slicked-back hair while the other guy had pale skin, curly black hair and dark blue eyes.

"So where is the damn Math class anyway?" The dreadlocked female asked.

"Do we have to go? I mean, I hated Math, even back on Callisto!" The redhead whined.

"_Ssh!" _The other three turned to look at her in unison.

"Celina, we can't just skip Math! It's only the third day of class!" The dreadlocked female said.

"Sheesh. Sorry Zarya. It was only a suggestion…" Celina shrugged.

"And no talking about anything related to the M word here!" The Indian-looking guy said.

"Okay, okay Aquilo, I get the point! No talking about ma-"

"_**SSH!"**_

"Sorry…" Celina said in a timid voice.

The pale-skinned guy rolled his eyes and when he spoke, revealed teeth that looked remarkably like fangs.

"Okay people! We need to get our act together! It's only day two!" He exclaimed.

"Frederick's right." Zarya said.

"Call me Fred!"

"Okay… Frederick!" Celina teased.

They all chuckled at his annoyed expression as they opened the door to the classroom.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was at lunch when they saw Fred, Aquilo, Zarya and Celina sitting at a table, far away from everyone else.<p>

"Hey, I noticed those guys over there. They weren't here before, were they?" Mike asked. He was sitting at a table with the other Glee Club members with the exception of the Cheerios.

"Yeah, I heard that they are exchange students from _Canada._" Rachel whispered the last part conspiratorially.

Tina rolled her eyes at Rachel's tone.

"It's just Canada Rachel, not the moon…" Tina said.

"Hey- we need to get the numbers up for Glee Club, right? Why don't we ask them to audition?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Because the last time we went out and asked people to join, we were pretty successful…" Mercedes muttered sarcastically.

"Surely it wouldn't be as bad as last time right?" Artie asked.

"I guess so, as long as Rachel doesn't send them to a crackhouse again…" Mike glanced over at Rachel, who scowled.

"I wouldn't send them to a _crackhouse!_" Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, _sure_. Like what you did to Sunshine last year?" Puck asked.

"I said I was sorry! Jeez!" Rachel threw her arms up in the air in frustration and stormed off.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn got up and ran after her.

"There she goes _again…_" Mercedes commented.

"Well, should we ask them to audition?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to ask where the redhead got that outfit. It looks like she stepped right off a runway!" Kurt stared in admiration.

"Well, they're not going to ask themselves…" Tina got up and Mercedes followed her over to the table.

"I officially hate History here." Aquilo muttered.

"Have you ever liked school at all?" Fred replied.

The girls giggled.

"I mean, it's so boring! I mean, who gives a shit about this Christopher Columbus dude? He didn't _'discover'_ America, the Native Americans did! And don't even get me started on-" Aquilo was cut off by Zarya.

"Look who's coming!" She whispered, thumbing Tina over her shoulder.

Everyone immediately scrambled to look neat, innocent and in the middle of conversation.

"So, Zarya, are you going to come to the mall with me after school? I need to get some new shoes!" Celina asked, actually meaning it.

Zarya rolled her eyes. "You don't need new shoes, Lina. You have more pairs than I can count!"

"Nonsense! You can never have enough shoes!" Celina exclaimed.

"Oh, hello there…" Aquilo looked up at the new arrivals.

"Um, well, uh, hi…" Tina started. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and this is Mercedes Jones. Welcome to McKinley High!"

"Thanks!" They said in unison.

"So we noticed you all weren't here last year- let me guess, you're the exchange students from Canada, right?" Mercedes asked.

"That's right. I'm Fred…"

"FREDERICK!" The other three shouted in unison and then laughed at the look on his face.

Mercedes and Tina looked at one another in unison.

"Ignore them. I'm _Fred _Spiridon." He introduced himself.

"I'm Celina Jericho. Pleased to meet you all!" Celina smiled brightly.

"I am Aquilo Ermir. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Aquilo stood up and did a little bow.

Zarya rolled her eyes. "My name is Zarya Nereus."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but we were wondering... do any of you sing or dance?" Tina asked.

"Why?" Zarya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, our Glee Club here at McKinely is in need of some new blood and we were hoping we could persuade you all to take a shot at auditioning?" Tina asked timidly.

Aquilo, Zarya, Celina and Fred all looked at one another.

"Isn't that the group that always get slushied and that the rest of the school thinks is lame?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Well… Yeah." Mercedes admitted.

"This 'Glee Club' sounds… interesting." Zarya commented. "But I don't think I can sing so well. Celina I know is a pint-sized powerhouse in the vocals department and Aquilo and Fred dance pretty decently, but I'm the odd one out…" She shrugged.

"Surely you couldn't be that bad, right?" Tina asked.

Zarya thought for a moment. "Oh, why not? What do you guys think?" She glanced over at them.

"SURE!" Celina squealed. "I love singing and dancing! This should be fun!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"I'd go for it. It sounds like fun. And I'd love to see anyone who _dared_ to try and slushie me!" Aquilo exclaimed.

"It would give me something to fill my spare time so… When and where are the auditions?" Fred asked.

"Oh! Choir room tomorrow, right after school. Good luck!" Mercedes and Tina waved as they walked off.

Tina glanced back at them for a moment and swore that she could feel magical energy coming from them.

"_Huh? What's up with that?"_ She thought. _"I've never known any other magical beings to live here besides my mother and me… I'll ask Mom about that when I get home…"_She thought as she rejoined the table.

"So… How did it go?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good! They want to audition, even though they've already heard about the slushieing. They're brave…" Mercedes replied in almost an awed tone.

"They've got balls, I'll give them that. They're the new kids and combining that with Glee Club auditions? They've got some shit headed their way…" Puck commented.

"And they seem tough enough to deal with that- except the little pipsqueak redhead." Lauren said. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see…"

"_Wait and see indeed Lauren, wait and see…" _Tina thought, examining the newcomers closely.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, welcome auditionees! We're all glad you decided to come and try out for Glee!" Mr Schuester welcomed Celina, Fred, Zarya and Aquilo to the choir room.

"Thanks! It really sounded like fun!" Celina smiled.

"Once again, they've got guts." Lauren commented.

"Well then, who wants to go first?" Mr Schue asked.

The four newbies looked at one another.

"I will, I guess…" Fred stepped forward and his music _**(Beautiful by Eminem)**_ began to play.

He really got into the music and gave a rather heartfelt performance.

Mr Schue and the rest of the Glee Clubbers clapped politely for Fred as he stepped off and went to sit next to Zarya.

"Not bad, Frederick. Not bad!" She commented.

"Call. Me. Fred." He muttered under his breath.

"Zarya, you're up!" Mr Schue called.

Zarya looked startled for a moment before getting up as _**Hard by Rihanna **_**began to play.**

She did a few rocker poses as she sang along to the chorus, shaking and whipping her dreadlocks all around.

Zarya did a little bow before she walked back to her seat as everyone clapped for her.

"I thought you said you couldn't sing!" Fred exclaimed.

"I never said I couldn't. I just said I didn't have exceptional talent in that area." Zarya smiled.

"Now let's watch whatever Aquilo dragged up, shall we?" She said as _**Bailamos by Enique Inglesas **_began to play.

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero_

Celina was watching this, wide-eyed.

"_Aquilo can sing?" _She thought.

"Okay, we're almost done. Celina, it's your turn to round us out. Get on up here and give us your best!" Mr Schue beckoned her forward.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, walking forward with a bounce in her step.

As she took the microphone, **Celine Dion's**_** My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**_ began to play.

Many of the Glee club members and Celina's friends looked extremely surprised at the powerful voice coming from such a short, _cute_-looking person.

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_

There was complete and utter silence in the room as Celina finished the last line. Puck, Rachel, Finn and even Santana had their mouths open wide in shock.

Mr Schuester was the first to recover.

He clapped vigorously. "Well, well, well! Excellent job, Celina!"

"Dang short stuff! You can sing!" Mercedes cheered.

Rachel pouted, glaring at the redhead, upset that someone could possibly have as much talent as she did.

"Lighten up Rachel. You're not the only person who can sing! You're just going to have to deal with it!" Tina said, noticing her expression.

"Well, Celina, Zarya, Aquilo, Fred. You all sing really well and New Directions would feel honoured to have you!" Mr Schue smiled.

"Wait, wait, _wait. _We're ALL in?" Aquilo asked in surprise.

"With such talent, why not? Welcome to New Directions!"

They all looked at one another in surprise.

"Well, congratulations, you four. You've joined us on the road to Nationals!" Tina smiled.

"Thanks Tina. I'm sure it will be really fun!" Celina clapped and jumped up and down in happiness.

"Did someone give Celina too much sugar today?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Zarya shook her head. "Lina's always like that…"

"Hey Celina, where did you get that outfit? It's gorgeous on you!" Kurt said, admiring Celina. She was wearing a long, flowing-sleeved ice-blue high-necked shirt, a silver necklace with a crescent pendant, black leggings, black ankle boots with silver straps and silver and crystal droplet earrings.

"Bought it Halifax." Celina smiled. _"Bought it in Callisto is more like it…"_

"Okay, now that's settled and you four will be joining our Glee Club, we've got to start preparing for sectionals. One important aspect of that is- dancing. We need to mix in great dancing with great vocals in order to capture the judges' attention. Artie, if you will?" Mr Schue gestured to Artie who was closest to the radio.

He wheeled himself over to the radio, pressed the button to turn it on and…

_BOOM!_

The radio exploded, sending Artie straight into the opposite wall.

"Did that radio just explode?" Brittany asked, puzzled.

"No, Brittany. It turned into pretty, glittery butterflies." Santana muttered sarcastically.

"Oh really? I like glittery things and I like butterflies!" Brittany cheered.

Santana face-palmed.

The new quartet turned to look at her in amazement as Puck retrieved Artie and brought him back over.

"Is she always like this?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Puck popped the 'P'.

"And I'm guessing we all know who's responsible for this… Well, except for the new kids anyway…" Kurt said.

* * *

><p>"<em>SUE SYLVESTER!"<em>

The Glee clubbers followed Mr Schue as he stormed down the hall to the staff lounge and waited outside the door. Tina, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Celina were all peeking in at the door, but the others were jostling to see as well.

"Why hello, William. How nice of you to pay me a courtesy call." Sue smirked.

"This is not a courtesy call. What the hell just happened to the Glee Club's radio?" Mr Schue asked angrily.

"How should I know? I wasn't there when this alleged radio had whatever happed to it happen to it." Sue leaned back in her chair, smirking even more.

"You made it EXPLODE! What would have happened if it seriously injured one of my Glee kids?"

"I didn't make it explode enough to cause fatal damage to your little Glee Clubbers or your overly-gelled hair. Even the small tricks like this are fun for me. You're just lucky my creative streak is currently on vacation." Sue said, looking quite unperturbed.

"_You._You will pay for this, Sue!" Mr Schuester pointed angrily at her before storming out.

"We're going to need a new radio…" He said.

"That we could tell." Mike commented.

"Well, there is this new music store in Lima Mall. Why don't we just head over there?" Mercedes suggested.

"Great idea, Mercedes! I hear that the store owner's got some really hard to get music and stuff there! I've wanted to check it out ever since it opened!" Tina said excitedly.

"Well, it's settled. We're going to the mall!" Mr Schue led the way out.

* * *

><p>Musa was roaming the aisles of her new music store with Tune hovering by her side. "This is great. I've only been open a few days and people are already creating a buzz about my store!"<p>

"That is fantastic, Musa. I'm sure you'll do well!" Tune said, flying over some CD's to a nearby shelf.

"I'm not so sure Riven's doing well though..." Musa snickered at seeing Riven stumbling around with admittedly large and heavy boxes of merchandise.

"I can fight evil magical beings yet these boxes are giving me trouble." He muttered.

"Okay everyone, we're here!" Mr Schue's voice called from the entrance.

"Oh look! Customers!" Musa exclaimed.

Tina was one of the last to come in and when she did, she glanced around- only to lock eyes with Tune.

She tilted her head, puzzled as if trying to figure out what she was seeing.

"_Is that a pixie?"_ She thought. _"What is a pixie doing in Lima, Ohio?"_

Tune looked right back at the Earth-raised witch. _"What's a witch doing here?"_ She thought, puzzled.

Celina, Fred, Aquilo and Zarya had not seen this and had gone off in different directions, exploring the store.

Tina walked over to the pixie. "Uh, hello there…"

"Hey Riven! Where did I put those-" Musa stopped in her tracks when she saw Tina.

"_Why is there a witch in my store?"_ The music fairy thought.

The witch and fairy walked up to one another and looked straight into each other's eyes.

"_Fairy."_ Tina muttered.

"_Witch." _Musa muttered.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"I live here!"

"Wait- that's not right!"

Musa studied Tina more closely and her mind wondered off to a story she first heard when she was young. A story about a witch from her home world named Jia who disappeared with her daughter in the coup of Umbra, which killed Jia's husband, King Tyr. This girl _did _look an awful lot like Jia in the pictures that she had seen…

She shook it off. What were the odds of this girl being the young Princess Melanie after all?

But then, stranger things had happened to her _and_ the Winx…

"I think I should go…" Tina said nervously.

Well, she didn't seem too bad for a witch, going by the track record of the witches she had encountered…

"You don't have to. Go on! Look around with your friends! Have fun!" Musa smiled.

Just then, Celina glanced up from a shelf with Katy Perry CD's stacked on it and saw Musa standing there, with Tune nearby and Riven eyeing the bunch.

"Zarya- look!" Celina exclaimed, pointing in their direction.

Zarya glanced up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Fred, Aquilo! Get over here!" She called.

When the two guys came over, they immediately saw what the girls were looking at.

Tina and Musa glanced up to see the group of witches and wizards looking at them.

"_More witches?"_ Musa thought. _"And wizards too?"_

"_Yeah... _I think we need to get some explaining done…" Tina said.

"I know who you are you know!" Tina called out the quartet.

Aquilo shrugged and led the quartet over.

"Well, judging by the looks on your faces, I guess you know what we truly are…" He said.

"You're not from Canada, are you?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we should talk about this sometime else. Right now you are here with your Glee club- am I right?" Musa asked.

The five teenagers nodded.

"Why not enjoy yourselves as normal Earth teens for now? No use in drawing attention to yourselves now…" Musa suggested.

"The fairy is right. We can't talk about this here." Celina said. "Let's go check out those Celine Dion CD's. I knew there was a reason that the song I auditioned with appealed to me!" She dragged the other three of her group off with her.

"Um, Musa?" Tina asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep my being here, well… a secret? My mom doesn't exactly want the whole magical world knowing we're here. Only Miss Griffin knows about me!" Tina exclaimed.

"Then why aren't you a Cloud Tower witch?" Musa asked, puzzled.

"Mom says she has her reasons." Tina shrugged.

"You can't tell the other Winx, Faragonda… No one!" Tina urged the music fairy.

"But Musa, you can't keep a secret such as this from your friends and Miss Faragonda!" Tune exclaimed in surprise.

Musa paused for a moment. "Yeah I can. If her mother and Miss Griffin have a reason for keeping her here, chances are it's a damn good one."

"Go with your friends. Everything will be fine." Musa reassured her.

* * *

><p>A few hours afterwards, Musa, Riven and Tune were back at the house, talking to Miss Griffin and Jia via projector phone.<p>

"Are you sure this fairy is reliable? This is not a matter for her kind so I do not see why she should be involved…" Jia said.

"Well, Jia. Even though I've had a bit of a bad track record where witches are concerned, I know not all of them are bad, just as not all us fairies are uptight snobs." Musa answered.

"Musa is right." Riven spoke up. "I've had my bad experiences with witches as well, but if you don't mess with me, I don't mess with you. Reasonable enough? I think so."

"My bonded fairy is a very trustworthy, reliable woman. You can be assured that she can handle this matter in the way you see best." Tune said.

"Thanks Tune." Musa smiled at her bonded pixie.

"They are right, Jia. I have met the Winx on several occasions and Musa is definitely one of the more reliable members." Miss Griffin said.

"Besides, how bad of me would it be to not help a fellow Melodian?" Musa smiled.

Jia raised an eyebrow. "_Fine._ Just don't tell any of your little Winx friends about this. In fact, tell no one. The last thing we want is for Nero to find out that my daughter and I are still alive before she can fully defend herself against him..."

"In the meantime, now that Tina has met the other witches and wizards, why not invite them over when I arrive on Saturday so they can get to know one another better." Miss Griffin suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I'll do that. In the meantime, _watch it, fairy!_" Jia signed off.

Miss Griffin looked at Musa, Riven and Tune for a moment before she too, signed off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kingdom of Umbra was a very dark place.

_Literally_ dark.

Although it hardly ever rained, clouds were always present in the sky. The inhabitants could not remember the last time they had seen a sunny day on the planet.

The royal palace of Umbra as was the same case of the royal palaces of Spectra and Malus and the presidential palace of Lucis, who made up the other three of the four witch-dominated planets, was situated high above the rest of the land.

Umbra's royal palace resembled a castle out of Earth's Middle Ages on the outside, yet on the inside, it was just as modern as the rest of the magical dimension.

In the throne room, there sat a man who an Earthling would call Asian. He was paler than most however and the extremely sharp fangs and red eyes made it clear that he was not ordinary, even by Magix standards. He was also wearing a hooded, long-sleeved grey cloak over his royal attire. This man was the infamous Nero.

On the stand next to his throne, there was a sceptre. It was silver, and the top was shaped like an ankh, but with black diamonds embedded around it and one inside the ankh itself. It also glowed in an eerie black light.

"Daddy?" A young girl, no more than ten peeked into the room. She looked like him, but her hair was platinum blonde and held up in a bun. She too wore a cloak similar in style to her father's, except that it was dark blue.

The royal officials and attendants who stood along the walls turned as one to look at her.

"What is it, my little princess Xenia?" He asked.

The girl took a running jump and landed in his lap, momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

"When can I use the sceptre?" She asked.

Nero froze for a moment before answering. "When you're older, sweetheart." He smiled at her, showing off his fangs. "Now why don't you go have some… _lunch?_" He smirked evilly.

Xenia smirked mischievously for a moment before running off.

Nero made sure she was gone before he began ranting.

"WHY CAN'T I REMOVE THIS DAMN SCEPTRE FROM THE STAND? IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!" He stood up and tried to wrench the sceptre from its stand, but it did not budge.

He tried blasting it, tugging it out and repeated these actions in quick succession before flopping into his throne fuming angrily.

"I still don't see why I shouldn't be able to have the sceptre. _**I**_ am the king. _**I**_ make the rules around here. _**I**_ am the supreme authority of this planet. So why the hell can't I remove a simple magic stick from this damn stand?" He growled.

"_Perhaps because you are not the rightful heir to the throne…"_ More than one official/attendant muttered under their breath.

"What was that?" Nero snapped.

The attendants/officials kept deathly quiet.

"I am the rightful ruler of this throne, you hear me? _**I**_ King Nero am the rightful ruler! Not Tyr, that bastard of an older brother, _you hear me?_ He always was a sorry fool… Now I am ruler and Xenia shall become queen someday!"

The sceptre, which began glowing even brighter during his rant, suddenly fired off an energy blast at him, knocking him to the floor with a loud thud, face first.

The attendants/officials struggled to withhold their laughter.

* * *

><p>Back in Lima, Ohio, Jia and Hyun were just welcoming Miss Griffin into their home.<p>

Celina, Fred, Zarya and Aquilo were already present and their families were with them.

"Welcome back, Miss Griffin." Jia said as she led the headmistress of Cloud Tower into her living room.

The headmistress nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting.

"Have you made formal greetings to each other yet?" Miss Griffin looked at the five youngest people in the room, who looked at one another.

"When witches meet for the first time, as part of Witches' Decorum, they must declare their name, realm and source of power if they so choose. Zarya, why don't you go first?" Miss Griffin gestured to the dark-skinned witch.

"Very well then." Zarya turned to the others. "Zarya, of Andros. Water witch."

Next was Celina's turn. "I am Celina of Callisto and my powers come from lunar energy, or to put it simply, the moon."

"Keep it simpler, Celina. Frederick, Aquilo your turn."

"Frederick of Spectra. I am a spirit wizard." Fred did a little bow, which Miss Griffin nodded in approval of.

"Aquilo of Cumulus. Wind wizard."

"Tina, your turn." Miss Griffin turned towards the Earth-raised witch.

"I don't see why I have to, since I will apparently never have the need to introduce myself to other witches…" Tina muttered.

"Tina…" Jia said in a warning tone, glancing at her daughter.

Tina shrugged. "Fine then. Tina, _of Earth. _Sound witch."

"Good. Now this might seem simple, but the way you introduce yourself to another magical being is extremely important. Unlike the fairies, we are not particularly social beings, but we must maintain relations with them, as much as we don't like to…" Miss Griffin said.

"I will come down to the basement to start your training, but I shall speak to your parents first."

The young people took this as their cue to leave.

Jia put a spell on the doors to make them soundproof.

"Now…" Tina's mother gazed around the room at its occupants.

Damia and Savion, Fred's parents who stood in one corner, were both tall, although Lillian was slightly shorter than her husband. Savion had short black hair which went just past his ears and a short beard, purple eyes while Damia had her dark blonde hair in a bun and dark blue eyes.

Naida and Caspian, Zarya's parents sat casually on the sofa, the latter's arm around the former's shoulder. Naida's hair was black and in a pixie cut and her eyes were a light brown. Caspian's hair was buzz-cut and he had dark brown eyes and hair.

Kalavan and Chandra were Celina's parents. Celina took after her mother completely, both of them having fiery red curls and light green eyes. Her father on the other hand, was tan and had light brown hair and grey eyes.

Sefarina, Aquilo's mother, broke the silence that enveloped the room. "Well Jia, what are we here to talk about this time?" Sefarina asked. Her long, dark blue hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her hazel eyes glanced over at her husband, Astraeus, who was slightly portly and had neatly cut black hair and dark eyes.

"That Winx fairy knows she's here." Jia muttered darkly.

"_Jia…" _Miss Griffin said in a warning tone.

"What?" The witches and wizards exclaimed in unison.

"Why weren't told this before, Miss Griffin?" Kalavan asked.

"I thought it best for you to hear this personally, in case you all had similar reactions like this." The headmistress replied.

"Which Winx fairy is it?" Damia asked.

"Please don't let it be Stella!" Naida, Sefarina and Chandra exclaimed in unison.

"No it isn't _Stella…_" Jia muttered.

Naida, Sefarina and Chandra gave a sigh of relief in unison.

"Well, it could be worse. Who is the one who knows?" Savion asked.

"That fairy is Musa- the guardian fairy for Jia's home world." Miss Griffin answered. "She and the other Winx Club fairies came to Earth a year ago to find "Earth's Last Fairy". Long story short, they found the girl- Roxanne (they call her "Roxy") who is actually the daughter of Morgana, Queen of Tir Nan Og, stopped the bad guys _once again_ and instead of going back to Melody when the mission was over, Musa decided to stay on Earth a while longer…"

"But as guardian fairy and a member of the infamous _Winx Club _to boot, wouldn't she have an obligation to share information like this with the United Realms?" Astraeus asked.

"Musa can be trusted. I've met the woman and honestly she's one of the few fairies I can stand beside Faragonda- who doesn't know about any of this by the way and neither does Saladin." Miss Griffin said.

"We're pretty good at keeping something like this under wraps, aren't we?" Caspian commented.

"We'd better be. If the United Realms ever found about this, they'd have us all hauled up to the headquarters in Magix City in an instant!" Naida exclaimed.

"If you're all so concerned about it, I can have her meet you here. She agreed to come if you wanted her to." Miss Griffin said.

"Jia- letting a fairy into her house? I'm actually surprised!" Savion exclaimed.

"I might not know much about magic and the rivalry that fairies and witches have, but I know _I_ was surprised at that- and I'm married to her!" Hyun exclaimed.

"Enough of the dialogue. I'm sure that the young witches and wizards downstairs are growing quite impatient…" Miss Griffin ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>As the conversation with the adults started, the young witches and wizards were in the basement.<p>

"What are your home realms like?" Tina asked eagerly.

"Well, Cumulus is a pretty easy-going place. It's one of the few fairy-dominated realms besides Linphea that doesn't really care if you're a fairy or a witch as long as you do no harm. Spectra and Lucis are like that too, but they always get a lot of crap about their _"soft stance"_ against fairies by the other two witch dominated planets…" Aquilo shrugged.

"Calisto is a bright, ultra-modern, ultra-clean planet. Random facts, let's see… there's always something to do, we have a dozen moons…" Celina trailed off at the look on Tina's face.

"A _dozen_ moons? How does Calisto have _a dozen_ moons?" Tina asked in amazement.

"Solaria has two suns, so why can't Calisto have multiple moons? Besides, doesn't Jupiter, the biggest planet in _this_ galaxy have _64_ moons?" Celina asked.

"I guess so…" Tina said, still feeling puzzled.

"As for Andros, the planet is eighty percent water, so most of the population live below the sea. We, of course, have the most diverse amount of sea life and the best beaches around- which was temporarily interrupted when Valtor came and ruined it all, turning the mermaids into monsters, almost getting all Androsians killed by having the dimension obliterated by the Omega portal, _polluting the ocean…_" Zarya counted those off her fingers.

"Valtor was quite the piece of work, wasn't he?" Tina commented.

"You can say that again. Queen Tiana- the queen of my realm, Spectra was still at Cloud Tower when he took over. She had gone out with some friends and only found out about Valtor's takeover when the royal guard suddenly showed up at Café Violet…" Fred said.

"Wait, she was Queen while attending Cloud Tower? Isn't that a bit… well, _young?_" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah. Her parents were killed in a hovercraft accident when she was fifteen and she ruled with the assistance of her advisor, Marcus, until she graduated from Cloud Tower this year." Fred said.

"Hey Frederick, aren't you going to demonstrate some of the Spectran language for Tina?" Celina asked, smiling.

Fred glanced over at Tina's (once again!) befuddled expression. "English is not my native language, Tina. Spectran is. And in case you are wondering why I don't carry an obvious accent, not all of us have it so thick. Queen Tiana does, but people understand her clearly when she is speaking in other languages, so…" He shrugged.

"Well, say something for me!" Tina said eagerly.

"Okay then…" Fred paused for a moment.

"Tina, tenmmoc ac va?" He asked. (1)

Tina clapped in delight.

"This is going to be so much fun, hanging around you all. Glee Club helped me to come out of my shell a bit and make new friends among the very non-magic members of said club, but it's great to finally be friends with other magical beings for a change!" She exclaimed.

"It has been nice to meet you too. Great break from the cutthroat-ness that would have been my time at Cloud Tower if I had chosen to go this year…" Celina said.

"Wait. You were supposed to go this year? Then why would your parents force you to come here?" Tina asked in surprise.

Zarya, playing with a sphere of dark blue energy made it disappear. "We weren't forced to come here. We chose to."

"Yeah. I've got my twin brother and sister back in Magix. Thomas is a senior at Red Fountain and Tammy is a senior at Cloud Tower." Celina explained.

"I have two older brothers. Anil is a junior at Oskuria College for Wizards and Makani graduated from there this year." Aquilo said.

"I am an older sister to twelve year old Talise, the little brat that wants to become a fairy…" Zarya muttered.

Tina was about to ask what exactly she meant by that, but Fred cut her off.

"Tina, don't get her started or she will go on and on about that until next week." Fred warned. "I myself am an only child and based on what I hear from the other three, I'm glad I am…"

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings too. Growing up, I was a really shy, quiet loner type. I'm still quiet generally, but I'm not so shy anymore, thanks to Glee. I have friends there and I even met my first boyfriend and my current one through it. Come to think of it, I owe so much to that club…" Tina said thoughtfully.

"Okay everyone! Time to start your practice session today." Tina and the others turned to see Miss Griffin and the other adults coming down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> Tina, how are you?

The Spectran language, first seen in Keepers of the Elements which I wrote for the Total Drama fandom, is really just based off backwards French. I got lazy when trying to think of making up a new language so I stuck with that…


	5. Chapter 5

Tina and Mike were getting things out of their locker the following Monday.

"So where were you all weekend, Tina?" He asked, shutting his locker with some books in hand.

"Pretty much at home the whole time. We had some guests over. You know the new kids- the exchange ones from Canada? Well their parents and mine hit it off." Tina explained.

"Ah. I see…" Mike nodded in understanding. "Whenever my parents have guests over, it's almost like I'm not allowed to leave the house at all. It's like I've been confined to a prison…"

Further down the hallway, Celina, having been the first out of the new group to arrive at school that day, was alone at her locker, humming happily to herself.

She removed her books, only to have them slapped out of her hands.

When she shut the locker door, she was greeted with a bright red slushie to the face.

She screamed out in horror, looking down at her outfit- a white, long-sleeved minidress, with dark green leggings, a matching waist belt and black thigh high flat boots, which now had slushie stains all over it.

"My dress!" She exclaimed, staring down at it.

"_I could easily fix this with magic, but I can't stand these jerks trying to ruin my day…"_ She thought.

Some of the other Glee Club members were also in various areas of the hallway watching in silence.

"Now your face and clothes are as red as your hair!" One of the jerk jocks laughed.

"Is she going to run away crying now?" Lauren asked Puck.

Celina placed a well-aimed kick between the jerk jock's legs, who dropped to the ground in pain.

"I guess not." Lauren said unchalantly.

"YOU SLIME, YOU JUST RUINED MY NEW DRESS!" She roared.

She kicked him again as the other jocks stood nearby, watching in fear.

"_You!_ You jerk, you asshole, you FUCKING BASTARD!" She shouted, kicking him at every pause between words in various places of his body. "You are nothing but a piece of-"

"Celina, calm down…" Tina ran over to the lunar witch.

"CALM DOWN? TINA, I WILL _**NOT**_ CALM DOWN!" Celina seethed.

"You will, unless you want to get suspended and risk getting kicked out of Glee Club!"

Celina calmed down. "I guess you're right Tina. I just can't stand bullies like these!"

Tina helped her pick up her books and led her to the bathroom, where Celina magically cleaned the dress, but decided to change it to a grey turtleneck sweater dress with dark blue leggings instead. She kept on the boots she was wearing before.

"How is it that you used to take that crap, Tina? I mean, normally, I'm quite the happy, cheerful person but mess with my stuff and _I will make you pay…_" Celina said the last part in a dangerous tone that scared Tina.

"I think we should go back out now. You have French class now, don't you?" Tina asked.

Celina simply nodded.

"Well, I've got History, so we'd better head to class…" Tina left hesitantly.

As they exited the bathroom, Celina was besieged by her other magical friends.

"I just heard what you did to that jerk!" Zarya exclaimed. "Why couldn't I have been around to see it?"

"I never could have imagined you were capable of getting so angry…" Aquilo said in awe.

"That must have been an interesting sight to see…" Fred commented.

"Celina Jericho, please report to my office immediately. Celina Jericho, to my office, _now._" Principal Figgins' voice came over the intercom.

Celina groaned.

"You should just go. Trust me, Figgins is a real pushover. Even though humans usually believe that vampires aren't real, I managed to scare the crap out of him when I walked up to him displaying my vampire heritage…" Tina smirked.

The group laughed.

* * *

><p>Celina leaned back into her chair, eyeing Principal Figgins as he paced up and down the office.<p>

"You assaulted a fellow student right out there in the halls!"

"If you hadn't noticed, he assaulted me first." Celina muttered, arms folded across her chest.

Just then Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester burst into the office.

"Principal Figgins, Celina was just standing up for herself against a bully!" Mr Schuester exclaimed.

"Figgins, that little ginger over there-" Sue started.

Celina twitched. She had learnt since coming to Earth that apparently Earthlings did not like redheads. What was wrong with red hair?

"-committed an act of grievous bodily harm on one of our star athletes. If she were to do this to all of McKinley High's athletes, who would my Cheerios have left to cheer for?" Sue asked.

"That is an exaggeration and you know it! Celina would not just go around kicking people in the-"

Principal Figgins cut him off. "That is enough. Ms Jericho, you will receive a week's worth of detention-"

Celina cried out indignantly.

"It's either that or getting suspended and missing out on Glee Club, Miss Jericho. Your choice." Figgins leaned back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Tina was in her Algebra class barely listening to the teacher, an extremely nerdy-looking man with the most boring of voices who was droning on.<p>

She felt herself slipping into sleep.

_She was transformed and flying around in a mist, feeling lost._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked._

_Her voice merely echoed back._

"_Where am I?" She wondered aloud._

"_You are simply in your subconscious mind, Melanie." A male voice answered._

"_What? Who are you? My name isn't Melanie!" Tina exclaimed._

_A swirl of shadows appeared in front of her and an Asian looking vampire emerged from them._

"_My dear, you do not know the truth of your past. Jia has not told you the whole story regarding your background. Ask her, she has to tell you." He said._

"_Tell me? What does my mother have to tell me?" Tina asked._

"_You must hear it directly from her." The man held up a ring- the ring form of Umbra's royal sceptre._

"_This ring- it holds the key to your destiny, but you are not ready to handle it yet."_

"_Handle it? Why would I need to handle a piece of jewellery?" Tina asked, puzzled._

"_There is more to this ring than it seems, dear. You need to unlock the potential within you. There is so much more to you than you think…"_

_And with that, the man disappeared slowly in a mass of shadows._

"_What? Wait- don't go!" Tina flew towards the shadows, reaching out to touch them before they disappeared._

Tina snapped awake to the sound of someone hitting the desk.

She looked up to see a random Cheerio, the girlfriend of the one Celina had roughed up earlier, glaring down at her.

"Hey Glee nerd. Class is over. Isn't it time to get to your lame club?" She taunted her.

"Isn't it time for you to go die, you pathetic bitch?" Tina asked. She was _not_ in the mood for this.

"What did you just call me?" The other girl snapped.

Tina sighed and began to walk out of the classroom.

When they reached outside, the Cheerio pushed her pom-poms up in Tina's face.

"You are gonna regret the day you ever crossed me, geek." She said menacingly.

Tina looked unfazed. She had grown a lot since joining Glee- and that included sticking up for herself, not to mention her mother's constant coaching...

"Yeah, I'm sure. Meanwhile, there's an idiot at the end of these pompoms and it sure isn't me…" She said in a flat tone, leaning against a locker.

The Cheerio snapped.

"How _**dare**_ you!" She snarled.

She dropped the pompoms and tried to hit Tina, but the young music witch was too fast.

She dodged and grabbed the Cheerio by the arm and lifted her into the air, as the Cheerio began to scream.

She threw her across the hall where she knocked into her boyfriend, who was just coming out of a classroom.

Everyone present just watched her in awe. First the redhead that was even shorter than Rachel Berry and now Tina Cohen-Chang, the quiet Goth girl? Glee Club members were really taking major levels in badass lately…

Tina fumed as she stalked down the hall and stormed into the cafeteria, where everyone turned to look at her as she made her way to get some food.

She walked over to the unofficial "Glee Table" where her fellow Glee Club members watched her in awe.

"Tina, what steroids are you and Celina on?" Puck asked.

"We're not on any steroids, silly. Those people just really annoy me!" Tina exclaimed, slamming her tray so hard onto the table that it made the other trays already on it bounce into the air.

"Those people just really annoy me!"

Everyone at that table turned around to see Celina at the table with her friends, who was going on and on about the detentions that she had received.

"Maybe we should invite them over to sit with us? They're a part of Glee now- they should totally be at the Glee table!" Tina exclaimed, getting up to go over to them.

"You guys are joining the Glee table." She said, putting both hands on the table.

They looked at one another, shrugged and brought their stuff over.

"So, who do you guys think we'll be going up against in Sectionals?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"No clue." Aquilo shrugged.

"Well whoever they are, we're sure to win again- just like we did last year!" Mercedes exclaimed.

The older members cheered.

"So, what's it like performing, Rachel?" Celina asked, munching on a drumstick.

"Performing is like the most wonderful feeling ever! You get such a rush from displaying your talents for the world to see! Everyone gets to know how talented you are and you become a big star!" Rachel said in a rush. One could almost see the stars in her eyes.

At the new kids' expressions Kurt laughed. "Yeah, Rachel gets like that whenever you talk about stardom in front of her. I'd love to be a big Broadway star someday too. Playing Glinda in Wicked would be like a dream come true for me!" He got a dreamy look on his face.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "I don't know much about theatre, but isn't Glinda a woman?" he asked confused.

"Well if women can play male characters, I don't see why guys shouldn't get to play female ones…" Kurt sighed.

"That's totally unfair!" Celina agreed. "I think you'd actually be able to pull off a dress really well! You really do look like a girl! No offense…"

"None taken. I must say though- I'd love to go shopping with you. You and I seem to have quite the similar tastes. Perhaps you, me, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike and Blaine can go along!" Kurt said.

Celina's eyes shone. "Sure! But who is this Blaine of which you speak?"

The older members looked at each other.

"What?" Zarya asked suspiciously, noting their expressions.

"Blaine is, well… He's my boyfriend." Kurt admitted.

"Oh so you _are _gay! I could always tell of course. Nothing wrong with that. Why the hesitancy?" Celina asked.

Kurt looked mildly surprised at this. "Well, most people around here are total homophobes and are downright unpleasant to me. Had a bad year last year because of that…" Kurt shuddered at some of the earlier memories.

"That is so wrong." Zarya commented. "Why should you hate someone because of who they love?"

"True. I mean back in Cumu- I meant _in Canada_" Aquilo corrected himself after the looks he was getting from the magical beings- Tina included. "People don't care whether you like guys, girls- or both. It's your business who you want to be with after all…"

"I need to take a trip to Canada then…" Kurt muttered.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the group Kurt had assembled were walking through the mall together.<p>

Kurt and Celina had become the best of friends and were now talking about various fashion trends (Celina learnt fast when it came to Earth fashion!).

Tina and Mike meanwhile were walking hand in hand and being generally lovey-dovey.

"Well Tina, why don't we go to BreadstiX tomorrow? It's been a while since we were last on a proper date…" He suggested.

"Sure." Tina kissed him.

They just then happened to be walking past Musa's music store and noticed Musa setting up a karaoke station.

"Whoa, Musa's got a karaoke station in the store now!" Tina said happily.

"You're on a first name basis with Miss Harper?" Mike asked in surprise.

"I talked to her for a while when we came to the store last time and we found out we had more in common than we thought." Tina said simply.

"Oh look! Miss Harper set up a karaoke station!" Kurt came up behind them with the others.

Musa looked up and saw them.

"Oh hey everyone! What are you all doing hanging around outside? Come in!" Musa beckoned them inside.

"How is everyone?" Musa asked.

"Perfectly fine, Miss Harper. And I must say, I love your hair today." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks- Kurt isn't it?" Musa asked.

He nodded.

"You all can call me Musa. Why don't you all come in and see the new machine? I was just about to give it a whirl!" She smiled.

"In fact, Tina, why don't you try it with me?"

Tina looked startled at this. Despite her becoming somewhat braver and standing up for herself more often, she was still somewhat hesitant in singing in front of everyone. It wouldn't be by herself, it would be with Musa, but still. Plus the fact that her mother didn't want her becoming too chummy with the music fairy…

"Come on Tina. You can do it!" Mike encouraged her.

"If you can throw a Cheerio across the hall, surely you can sing with Musa in front of a few people!" Mercedes said.

Musa raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's a long story." Tina shrugged.

"Come on Tina. We all know that Rachel hogs the spotlight in Glee Club. Here's your time to shine!" Kurt exclaimed.

Tina was still hesitant, but she agreed. "Okay, I'll do it…"

"Yeah!" Her other Glee Club members cheered for her as Musa led her over to the machine where they began to sing _**Just Dance by Lady Gaga**_ even adding a few dance moves of their own.

They finished off with a little bow and the people that had gathered began to cheer.

"You were really wonderful, Tina! Why do you doubt yourself so much?" Musa asked.

"I just don't really like the spotlight so much." Tina said quietly.

"And you joined a show choir?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

"I like music and I thought it would help get me out of the shyness I used to have!" Tina shrugged.

"Well it did work a bit, didn't it?" Mike came up and hugged her.

Musa watched all of this with a smile as she walked back to the cash register to ring up some of her customers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay people. I've got the competitor's list for Sectionals and the schools we're going up against are the Gloria Foy High School and St Ursula's Academy For Girls." Mr Schue wrote those two names on the board in the choir room.

"Oh no…" Tina said, along with several others in the room.

"What, what is it?" Fred asked.

"We're not too worried about St Ursula's, but Gloria Foy High has an extremely strong Arts programme even for a public school. In fact, every student is there is required to do at least one Arts subject…" Mike explained.

"I- oh…" Fred's eyed widened in realization.

"Which is why this time around, we are going to be even more intense than before." Mr Schue said. "We've got to get the dancing, the singing- everything up to spectacular!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Mercedes and Lauren cheered.

"Now what I've noticed is that a lot of us here aren't that great of dancers. That needs to change. Mike, get on up here." Mr Schue called.

He left Tina's side and went up.

"We all know that Mike is our best dancer, so Mike, why don't you show us some of your best moves?" Mr Schue asked, turning on the radio.

Everyone began clapping and cheering as Mike did some of his best moves including moonwalking, breakdancing and dubstep.

Soon enough Aquilo and Fred got up and began dancing as well and the cheering got even louder.

"You go Mike!" Tina cheered.

"SHOW THEM YOUR STUFF AQUILO!" Celina shouted.

"Keep up the awesome Fred!" Zarya exclaimed.

When they were finished everyone gave them a hearty round of applause as they bowed and returned to their seats.

"Wow, that was impressive you three! You sure do know your stuff!" Mr Schue clapped.

"Of course." Aquilo said smugly.

"And that is why I'm putting you three in charge of choreography."

The three guys looked at one another, stunned.

"Awesome…" Aquilo said finally.

"You guys can get together after this and take care of it. Now, we're going to need great costumes…"

"ME!" Kurt and Celina raised their hands into the air and then looked at one another weirdly as everyone else was looking at them.

"Okay then. That's your responsibility. I figured that it was high time that I let you guys do things more on your own. I haven't forgotten your complaints from last year." Mr Schue said.

At this the older members began to cheer.

"And as for the songs…" Mr Schue started before Rachel interrupted him.

"Mr Schuester, surely we're not going to leave the selection of songs in the hands of a few…"

"Of course not Rachel! I want all of you to come up with two songs that we could sing at Sectionals and bring them in next week. Then we'll take a vote and the two most popular songs are the ones we'll do!" Mr Schue answered.

"All right!" Puck and Lauren high-fived.

"Okay then, let's get to work people! We've got Sectionals, Regionals _and_ Nationals to win!"

* * *

><p>Musa was cuddling with Riven while watching television in their living room. "You know, I'm glad I decided to stay here after all. Earth has a really interesting culture." She said.<p>

"I guess but for me, it's like I stepped back in time…" Riven commented.

"True, but it is interesting living somewhere where magic isn't used- or at least so we thought up until recently…" Musa shrugged.

"And throw in your recent discovery of a witch living in this town and others coming here to join her and we've got quite the time…" Riven remarked.

"It's amazing though. We always hear about how Domino was destroyed by the Ancestral Witches yet we never really hear much about the witch-dominated planets and what they go through, especially with this coup of Umbra…" Musa said.

"It really is unfair. But then we know life's not fair, now is it?" Riven asked.

The two of them had images in their mind of the past year- the death of Nabu especially.

"Why is it that we always have this barrier between fairies and witches? Where did it come from?" Musa wondered.

"Unfortunately for the good witches, most major villains that we've battled over the years are witches or worked with witches. Puts the rest of them in a bad light so all the other magical beings now assume that witch equals evil when that isn't necessarily so…" Riven said.

Musa looked at him for a while, looking mildly surprised at his words. "And to add to that, it's always been fairies that defeated them so it makes fairies always look like the good guy saving the world from the evil witches. I'm guessing they wouldn't appreciate that…" Musa shrugged.

Just then, the phone rang.

Musa inched away from Riven to answer it.

"Hello… Oh hi Bloom!"

"_Hey Musa! How are things going in Lima?" _Bloom asked.

"Pretty well. The store is up and running and it's actually pretty popular!"

"_That's great to hear! Hey listen- the girls and I are going to visit Roxy soon and take her to Pixie Village. Care to tag along?"_

"Of course! I wouldn't miss that! When are we going?"

"_Tomorrow actually…"_

"I'll be there!"

"_Great! See you soon." _The phone call ended.

"So what was that about?" Riven asked.

"Bloom and the others are taking Roxy to Pixie Village to see if she'll bond with one tomorrow. Will you watch the store while I'm gone?"

"Do I really have to?" Riven asked.

Musa glared at him.

"Oh, okay, I'll do it..." Riven shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next day, Stella arrived at Musa's home. The music fairy, her bonded pixie and her boyfriend were waiting in the living room for her.<p>

"Okay, let's get out of this drab place!" Stella twirled her sceptre.

"Bye Riven! See you in a few hours!" She waved as she disappeared.

The two fairies and pixie appeared right in the middle of the forest that was near to Alfea.

"Roxy and her roommates Casilda and Lyra are waiting for us nearby." Stella explained.

"Oh, okay then." The two of them (with Tune on her fairy's shoulder) kept on walking until they saw the other girls, Artu and two fairies Musa did not recognize.

One was a tan-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair in a pixie cut and violet eyes, wearing a long-sleeved black top, dark blue denim capris and black combat boots.

The other was a pale-skinned girl with wavy, dark green hair and blue eyes who wore a pale yellow flowing-sleeved top with the shoulders exposed, a black jeans miniskirt and pale yellow ballet flats.

"Hey Musa!" Aisha ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks." Musa said as the others ran up to her.

"How are you?" Musa looked at the Morphix fairy in concern.

"I'm doing as well as I can, all things considered." Aisha had a sad look on her face for a moment.

"MUSA!" The other girls finally reached her and engulfed her in a sea of hugs.

_"Um, guys, I- can't breathe-"_ Musa wheezed.

"Sorry…" They said sheepishly.

"Anyway, Musa, I want to you to meet my roommates Casilda of Telum…" Roxy gestured to the platinum blonde girl.

"Honoured to make your acquaintance." Casilda said- in an accent that an Earthling would consider Australian.

"… and Lyra from your home realm of Melody." Roxy continued.

"I'm so glad to meet you! Grandma Symphonia speaks very highly of you!" Lyra said excitedly.

"I would hope so as I'm supposed to succeed her as Guardian Fairy…" Musa chuckled.

"Let's get going, shall we, ladies?" Tune piped up.

They walked for a while until they came to the Pixie Village- when it was Tune's turn to be swamped with hugs, knocking her out of the air.

"Tune! How are you doing? We missed you! What is it like living on Earth? What kinds of interesting things did you find to do there? What did y-" Chatta said in a rush.

"Calm down, Chatta! Speaking like that is rather unbecoming of you!" Tune said, brushing herself off.

"Whatever! I'm just so glad to see you!" Chatta grinned, firing off even more questions at the Pixie of Manners as everyone headed into the forest.

"So, Roxy, what's your experience as an Alfea fairy like so far?" Musa asked.

"It's everything I thought it would be! I made friends, the classes are interesting and Casilda and Lyra are pretty alright roommates!" Roxy said, smiling.

"Hey Casilda, Lyra! Come over here!" Roxy beckoned her over.

"Hello Roxy, Musa. I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you all." Casilda said simply.

"So, if I'm not mistaken, you are a Telumi princess right? What is your planet like?" Musa asked.

"That is correct. I am not the heiress though. My cousin Gabrielle is- better her than me. I do not envy her." Casilda said. "As for my culture… it is a very… pragmatic one. We do not rely on magic as much as other planets would. Ironic that our magic is weaponry based though. Let me demonstrate."

Casilda held up her hands which glowed a dark orange and a bow and arrow formed in her hands.

She shot the arrow at a nearby tree and it pinned a leaf off at the very top.

"Impressive…" Musa said, nodding.

"I would hope so. I take classes at Red Fountain as well…" Casilda said, making her weaponry disappear.

"That's some interesting stuff." Lyra commented. "I don't have too much to say as Musa already would know about Melody of course…"

They finally arrived at the village.

"Ah, Pixie Village- I haven't seen you in a few months…" Musa sighed.

A crowd of pixies with Ninfea in the lead had assembled to welcome them.

"A special welcome to our new fairy friend, Roxy of the Earth Kingdom of Tir Nan Og- and her roommate of course!" Ninfea held out her arms in welcome.

As Roxy, Artu, Casilda, Lyra and the pixies went on, the older fairies stayed behind to catch up.

"I can hardly believe that it's been two years since we saved the people of my home realm. Domino is catching up so well to the other realms now!" Bloom beamed.

"Glad to hear it! So anything interesting happen around Magix since I've been gone? I know Tecna fixed my computers at the store and at home to connect to the Realm Wide Web, but still…" Musa said.

"Oh yeah! Well let's see… The Princess of Cumulus broke up with the Prince of Bolas over his little sister." Stella said.

"Yeah, Princess Chantal became a witch, didn't she?" Musa asked.

"Oh yeah. Matthias and his family didn't really care, but Alicia sure did…" Stella explained.

"Speaking of witches, have you heard that a few of the well-known witch covens have gone on some top-secret research mission together?" Tecna asked.

"Oh yes- I was fairly surprised to see that the Nereus coven had left when I returned to Andros. Turns out they were a part of this…" Layla said.

Musa stiffened.

"Let's not forget most of the Ermir coven from Cumulus and the Spiridon coven from Spectra!" Bloom added.

"And Varanda told me that the Jericho family from Calisto have left as well- although the two older children Tammy and Thomas are at Cloud Tower and Red Fountain!" Stella exclaimed.

Musa changed the subject. "So Stella, how come it is that the girl somewhat responsible for Bloom attending Alfea has never met us over the years?" The music fairy was genuinely curious about this.

"Yeah, how come?" Bloom turned to Stella.

"You know, I don't really know. We don't really talk that much and I haven't really been to Calisto since before my parents divorced. My mom was the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Calisto…" Stella said.

"Oh look! Roxy, Casilda and Lyra are back!" Flora pointed out.

They all looked around to see Roxy with Zing on her shoulder.

Casilda had a pixie flying by her side. This pixie was tan, had light pink hair in two braids at the side of her head, brown eyes behind large, round glasses and was wearing a white pleated skirt, a light blue T-Shirt and blue flats. Her wings were light blue with light green outlining and shaped like Tinkerbell's.

Lyra's pixie sat on her shoulder. She had short, dark purple hair in a slanted bob, grey eyes and freckles on tan skin. She wore a dark yellow one-sleeved top, grey shorts and black flat boots with dark yellow laces. Her wings were pale yellow and lightning-shaped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three new bonds! Congratulations!" Musa said.

"Thank you!" Roxy, Caslida, Lyra, Zing and the two unnamed pixies said in unison.

"I'm glad you two finally bonded as well, Historia!" Tune flew forward to hug the pink-haired pixie.

"I never thought I would see the day!" Historia answered with a soft voice.

"Well you have and I'm glad of it too." Casilda smiled at her newly bonded pixie.

"What about Lyra and me?" The purple-haired pixie pouted.

"I do apologise, Elysia." Tune said.

"Ah, that's fine." Elysia waved her off.

Musa's phone began to ring and she glanced down at it. _Griffin._

She walked some distance away from the others.

"Yes, Miss G?"

_"I hear that you're back in Magix."_

"Yes, but only temporarily. I came back to go with the other Winx to Pixie Village with Roxy and her roommates Casilda and Lyra."

_"I see. You haven't let on about what you know, have you?"_

"No, I haven't. The conversation swerved that way, but luckily I managed to steer it away from that topic."

_"Good. The last thing we need right now is for the other Winx to find out about this. You as well as I know that the last thing is want is for more word to spread…"_

"I understand." Musa glanced back at the other fairies to see them looking curiously at her.

"I need to go." Musa hung up and walked over to the others.

"What is it?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So what we need to do is get something really good-looking, but allows for freedom of movement, if those dance movements Fred, Aquilo and Mike pulled off are any indication…" Kurt said.<p>

He, Celina and Mercedes were in his room sitting at his computer browsing through some of his favourite online fashion directories.

"None of these really suit what we're looking for!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I guess it's time to get creative and do our own designs then…" Celina said.

Kurt, Mercedes and Celina all looked at one another.

"How about we go with a bright, sunshine yellow? People could never ignore us then!" Mercedes suggested.

Celina grimaced. "That shade of yellow would clash horribly with my hair. How about green?" She suggested.

Kurt looked the redhead up and down. "She's right. That kind of yellow would look horrible with her hair…"

"So we go with green dresses for the girls and green shirts for the guys. At least we agree on the colour…" Mercedes shrugged.

"Now we have to get working on the design…" Kurt sighed.

"Hey Kurt, you down there? Carole and I just got back…" Mr Hummel called down the stairs.

"Yeah dad. I'm here with Mercedes and my new Canadian friend Celina!" Kurt called back up.

Soon the young trio heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel appeared in the doorway.

"Hello there." Burt took off his hat.

"Hello sir and ma'am. I don't believe that we have met? I'm Celina Jericho- one of the Canadian exchange students. Kurt, Mercedes and I are supposed to be working together on the costumes for Sectionals." Celina said.

Burt smiled. He liked this girl. He could somehow tell that she wasn't judgmental and would make a good friend for Kurt. Call it parental instinct or whatever.

"It's very nice to meet you Celina." Carole smiled at the petite redhead.

"I love your hair, Mrs Hudson-Hummel!" Celina exclaimed.

"Why thank you! I did it myself!" Carole smiled even more.

"Well they're getting along well…" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Zarya and Tina had decided to spend some time after school in the gym. The water witch knelt down to turn on the radio there, put her dreadlocks up into a bun and began to dance to the music, while Tina put her hair in a ponytail and began to do the same.<p>

"_I want you make- me- feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love!" _ The two witches sang along as she danced to Rihanna's _**Only Girl In The World.**_

"Zarya, I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer!" Tina exclaimed, flopping down onto a bench.

"I'm not. I was just having fun there!" Zarya laughed.

Outside the gym, Mike, Aquilo and Fred heard the two girls and peeked in.

They saw the girls dancing, laughing and overall having fun.

Fred watched Zarya with a look of wonder on his face which the other two guys did not miss.

"You _like_ her!" Aquilo exclaimed.

Fred reddened.

"Dude. You've got to tell her." Mike said.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to make a mockery of myself!" Fred protested.

Mike and Aquilo stood there, staring him down, arms folded across their chests.

"Okay, okay! I find Zarya very attractive! I'm good at school work and all of that, but just the thought of asking out a _girl…_"

"…I know the feeling." Mike said. "It took me a while to officially ask Tina on a date, even though we kissed before we were officially together…"

"So Frederick boy, we are going to get you on a date with Zarya- right after we get started on that choreography we were supposed to do…" Aquilo said.

* * *

><p>Come on people! Show some love and review! 5 people have this on Story Alert, 3 on favourites yet only two regular reviewers? Sad…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a little heads up:_ This chapter makes a few minor pokes at Catholics. I mean to offend no one by it. If you'd rather not read that, just don't read this chapter.

* * *

><p>Everyone was filing into the building that would host Sectionals, supporters, and performers alike. When the bus transporting New Directions pulled into the parking lot, they saw that the two other groups they would be competing against were already there and getting out of their own buses.<p>

Gloria Foy High School had their name written across their bus and as they got out, one could see their costumes. The girls were wearing spaghetti-strap bright yellow knee-length chiffon dresses, black leggings and dark yellow heels while the boys wore khaki pants, pale yellow shirts and black ties with black dress shoes.

Their other competition, St Ursula's Academy For Girls led by a fat woman in nun garb walked out of their bus leading about two dozen girls behind her who were all wearing the same uniform- a dark blue jacket over a white shirt with a black, gold and blue striped tie, black, gold and blue knee-length plaid skirt and white knee-length socks with plain black shoes.

"Is it me, or are Catholic schoolgirls kinda hot?" Puck whispered to Sam, who was sitting next to him in their bus. Luckily for Puck, Lauren who was sitting across the aisle did not hear this.

New Directions themselves did not look so bad. For the girls, Kurt, Celina and Mercedes had come up with dark green high-necked knee-length dress with a slight flare and a light green bow tied in the back around the waist and black heels. The guys had light green shirts, black bow ties and black pants with matching dress shoes.

Eventually they began to file out of the bus and looked around at their surroundings.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't New Directions. We were wondering whether or not you unbelievers would show up…" The nun said, standing beside the man who had accompanied Gloria Foy High School, a tall Latino-looking man dressed in a sharp suit.

"Well Sister Douglas, Principal Rodriguez, we did. And we are going to win this too." Mr Schue, standing beside Ms Pillsbury who had accompanied them declared. While this was going on, Kurt and one of the Catholic girls, one with straight dark blonde hair and blue eyes were exchanging looks of loathing- she because he looked obviously gay and he because he could tell that she was looking at him because of his stereotypical gay appearance.

"So you say…" Principal Rodriguez turned up his nose at his competition and walked away as did Sister Douglas and her entourage.

"Don't let them psych you out guys." Mr Schue waved them off.

"Oh we're not, Mr Schue. We're totally winning this." Kurt said determinedly.

"Glad to hear that. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was finally seated in the auditorium and the announcer's voice soon came over the speaker.<p>

"_Please welcome from St Ursula's Academy For Girls- __**Heaven's Angels!**__"_

Several of the New Directions burst out snickering at this.

"Seriously? What kind of name is _that?_" Lauren chuckled.

Heaven's Angels walked onto the stage with the blonde girl from earlier in the lead as the music for _**Shontelle's Perfect Nightmare**_ began to play with the blonde girl singing the first few lines before everyone else joined in.

The blonde girl and the other members of her group bowed and everyone in the auditorium clapped politely.

"Not bad, but I still don't think they're going to beat us…" Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Let's hope you're right…" Kurt piped up from behind them, while giving the Heaven's Angels a loathing look.

"_Next up from Gloria Foy High School we have… MUSICAL MAYHEM!"_

As Musical Mayhem took the stage, an Indian girl with her hair rolled into a bun and a guy with short, curly brown hair and brown eyes who was slightly shorter than the girl took the lead.

The music for_** Avril Lavigne's Contagious **_began to play as the girl sang the first two lines, the boy the next two lines, then they sang together until they came to the chorus where everyone else joined in with lots of energy and enthusiasm.

New Directions sat there in awe of what they just witnessed.

"What did we just see?" Zarya asked, wide-eyed.

"We just saw an incredible performance…" Rachel said in a similar tone.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Musa, Riven and Tune were in Magix. Riven had gone off to meet the guys while Musa and Tune were in Magix Central Library doing some reading.<p>

"Let's see… What does the library have on the history of Umbra… It would be way easier going to Alfea and asking Concorda, but I can't have her getting any ideas…" Musa said, thumbing through some books they had retrieved earlier.

"Oh look! This this one says that when Tyr was twenty and Nero was seventeen, they were attacked by vampires one summer. Obviously they survived that, but it made them vampires as well…" Tune read.

"None of these books however would have a clear-cut history of what happened. I would go and ask Miss Griffin, but I can't risk anyone seeing me at Cloud Tower. This is harder than I thought…" Musa said.

"And asking Jia is certainly out of the question…" Tune said.

"Yeah. She'd tell me the story if The Trix would have stopped chasing Bloom for the Dragon Fire…" Musa sighed.

"Not happening." Tune commented.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to help her if she doesn't want to tell me what happened?" Musa slammed the book she was reading shut.

"Um excuse me, aren't you Musa from the Winx Club?" A female voice asked.

Musa and Tune looked up to see a witch with long, light brown hair with black streaks in a low ponytail, grey eyes and pale skin with freckles.

"Yeah, who are you?" Musa asked suspiciously. Did this woman overhear what she and Tune were talking about?

"Miss Griffin said to give this to you." She handed a small metal disc and an envelope to the music fairy and quickly hurried off.

Musa and Tune glanced down at the envelope to see written on it in bold:

_**DO NOT OPEN IN MAGIX.**_

The fairy and pixie looked at one another in amazement before getting ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Back at Sectionals, New Directions was in the middle of their performance of <em><strong>Fighter by Christina Aguilera <strong>_with Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Zarya's voices standing out in particular.

_So thanks for making me __**a fighter!**_

Everyone in New Directions did a punch-kick towards the audience and then bowed.

The audience who had been dancing along with them the whole time began to cheer and clap loudly.

* * *

><p>In the judging room, the three judges sat, getting ready to deliberate.<p>

There was a tall, scary-looking black man in a suit by the name of Calvin Gibson who was a judge in the local courthouse.

"I should be at the courthouse, dealing with criminals, not singing teenagers!" He said, annoyed.

"Oh relax. You're here now, so just deal with it! Children are worse than criminals any day!" A frazzled looking woman wearing a simple white blouse with a black skirt said exasperatedly. She was Marcia Blackwood, a housewife and mother to four rambunctious children.

"She's right you know. My younger siblings have got to be the most evil creatures on the planet…" Jason Evans, a Senior at Ohio State University said, fiddling with his football, before he tossed it away and went to retrieve it.

"Anyway, I liked that one that those Catholic schoolgirls sang." Joseph contributed.

"Yeah, Catholic schoolgirls are _hot…_" Jason made as if to fan himself. "_…but _I kinda liked Musical Mayhem's performance better…" He sat up straight.

"Nonsense! Those New Directions kids are easily the best ones! They stand out! They put more energy into their performance of _Fighter _than Musical Mayhem did for _Contagious!_ Besides, you _need_ lots of energy to be a fighter and put up with raising four children…" Marcia declared, taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"Yeah and having lots of energy is what caused some of those criminals down at the courthouse to do some of the stupid-ass things they did. If they'd calmed down and relaxed for a moment, they wouldn't be there in the first place!" Calvin piped in.

"Energy is what we need to revitalise society man. Stop being so uptight!" Jason exclaimed, throwing the football at him.

"HEY!" Calvin stood up angrily.

"Boys, boys! Calm down! There is no need to be fighting!" Marcia stepped between the two angry men.

"I've heard enough of this. We've made our decision, _haven't we?_" She said, glaring at the two men, before they sank back into their chairs.

"I believe I've passed my judgement, yes." Calvin said calmly.

"Okay then." Marcia reclined in her chair.

* * *

><p>"And now to announce the results of this year's Sectionals competition, Mrs Delia Jones, Head of Programming at Lima TV!"<p>

New Directions, Musical Mayhem and Heaven's Angels stood next to one another on stage, in that order, watching the woman with her brown hair speckled with grey and rolled into a bun walk onto the stage and have the envelope with the results presented to her.

"Good afternoon everyone. Anyway... Second runner up for this year's Sectionals is… Heaven's Angels!"

All the Heaven's Angels, especially their lead singer were very upset at this and did nothing to hide their displeasure.

Mike held Tina's hand tight as the two waited nervously for the results of this competition.

"And the winner of this year's Sectionals is…" She fiddled with the envelope.

"NEW DIRECTONS!"

"YES!" New Directions began to cheer and Zarya and Fred turned to one another and hugged, before breaking apart quickly when they realised what they were doing, looking embarrassed.

Kurt and Celina did not miss this.

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad, guess what? We won! We won Sectionals!" Tina ran into the house cheering and almost knocking over her mother who was in the kitchen cooking while Hyun peeked in to see what all the noise was about.<p>

"That's great!" Jia turned away from what she was doing to hug her daughter, but then turned back quickly as a kitchen towel below off the rack and onto the stove, catching fire.

"What the hell?" She said as she tried batting it out, before remembering that she could cast spells and used telekinesis on a nearby jug of water to out the fire.

"My guess is that we're ordering pizza for dinner tonight…" Hyun said, looking with raised eyebrows at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>Musa, Riven and Tune were sitting in the living room with a projector-DVD player and the items that Musa had been given earlier that day.<p>

The music fairy opened the envelope and began to read.

_Hello Musa (and company). I have decided to give you this stimulation of what happened on Umbra that fateful day based on what Jia has told me and what I saw of the situation myself, due to the fact that you cannot do anything much to help if (Great Dragon forbid!) something bad happens and Jia herself seems to not want to tell you. I was using my crystal ball to keep track of events around Magix and I saw you arrive and head towards Magix Central Library. I sent Tammy, Celina's older sister to give this to you, in case you were wondering._

_**Remember to keep what you see on this disc to yourself.**_

_**-**__Griffin._

Musa got up and put the disc in.

As they watched what unfolded, even Riven winced at the brutality of some parts.

When it finished, they all stared at the empty space where the projection was.

Musa was wide-eyed.

"That. Was. Terrible! How could none of the fairy planets stand by and watch this happening?" Musa exclaimed, in a mix of incredulity and anger. "Especially my own, where the mother of the Princess was from? I swear, when I officially take up the mantle of Guardian Fairy of Melody, I'm going to push to have something done about this!"

"Musa, calm down! Even if you could do something about it now, it makes no sense getting angry!" Tune flew to her fairy and used a soothing spell that Amore had once shown her.

The music fairy sighed. "Thanks Tune. You're right…"

"Trust me on this. After seeing that, I want to help take him down just as much as you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go hit something." Riven got up and headed to their basement, where a gym- and a punching bag was, tied on boxing gloves and started on the punching bag.

Musa chose to cool off by going to the kitchen and brewing herself some tea, a recipe that she had learnt from Flora.

"I am _so_ serious. When this is all over, I am going to have to go back to Magix and do something about this…"


	8. Chapter 8

The last episode of Glee. Wow. Just wow. I understand _why _Finn did what he did to Santana, but I still think it was quite uncalled for. Quite frankly, I'm on Santana's side with this issue…

Anyway, onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>Tina, Zarya and Celina were in the middle of a forest, battling several large monsters and stood back to back in a triangular formation.<p>

Celina wore a dark-red and black plaid short-sleeved dress with a matching choker, black frills along the hem and black lace connecting the collar with the dress and going down her arms to her wrists. Her shoes were strappy black heels and her hair was held back with a black headband with a dark-red flower on the side.

Zarya wore a purple and black corset-style mini-dress with black lace layered over it from the waist to the hem, a black pearl necklace, black elbow-length gloves, black fishnet stockings, and black front-laced low-heeled boots. Her dreadlocks were held back with a black bow.

"Ready girls?" Tina asked.

The other two nodded.

They flew into the air, Tina glowing purplish-blue, Celina glowing silver and Zarya glowing dark blue. They merged their spells together and it separated into several spheres which obliterated all the monsters.

They landed, looking tired as the illusion around them disappeared, revealing Tina's basement.

Miss Griffin, Jia, Naida, Chandra, Damia and Sefarina nodded in appreciation.

"That was a good performance, ladies. You are making great progress with your convergence magic." Miss Griffin said.

"If the men are making as much progress as you are, you all will be forces to be reckoned with someday…" Chandra commented.

"Okay then. You're done for today. Go off and go do teenage witch stuff now…" Jia waved them off.

The three young witches flew upstairs to Tina's room before de-transforming.

"That was one rigorous session. I'm parched!" Celina fanned herself.

"Me too…" Zarya magicked up three glasses and flicked her hand causing them to instantly fill themselves with cold water and float towards each witch.

"Now that that's over with…" Tina made the glasses disappear.

"You know, I've been having these freaky dreams lately…" Tina said.

"What kind?" Zarya and Celina asked, almost in unison.

"Well, in them, I'm just there, transformed in this misty, this really… how do I put it?" Tina looked puzzled. "Surreal place. And there's this man talking to me..."

"What does he say in the dream?" Zarya asked curiously.

"He kept calling me Melanie. He said that mom has not been telling me the entire truth of my past and I needed to ask her about it. He also showed me a ring…" Tina went quiet as Celina and Zarya shared incredulous looks.

"What?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Zarya said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"_Sure…"_ Tina looked at them suspiciously.

"Moving along now. Zarya, what's the deal with you and Frederick?" Celina asked, looking excited.

"What deal with Zarya and Frederick?" Tina regarded the water witch curiously.

"I saw them hug at Sectionals, right after we won. And they broke apart the hug rather quickly… A bit too quickly if you ask me. Wanting to hide the fact that you're attracted to one another perhaps?" Celina accused.

"What? NO!" Zarya protested.

"Come to think of it, you two do have this kind of UST thing going on…" Tina teased.

"We do not like each other like that!" Zarya insisted.

"Sure…" Celina rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go invite Brittany and Mercedes over. Mercedes will totally be able to see it and even Brittany- who is still my friend, but dumber than a brick would be able to see it…" Tina got up and retrieved her cell phone.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Mike, Aquilo, Sam, Fred, Kurt and Artie were at the food court of Lima Mall talking.<p>

"You know, you two really are good dancers. Where did you learn all that fancy footwork?" Sam asked the two wizards.

"I don't know about him." Aquilo thumbed Fred over his shoulder. "But my brothers and I have been dancing for as long as I can remember…"

"As for me, I only got into it about a few years ago… And I haven't looked back since." Fred shrugged.

"Well your dancing and mine helped us win at Sectionals, so who's complaining?" Mike said.

"And that's why we're here celebrating!" Sam said, raising his cup of soda into the air.

The guys cheered.

"Speaking of celebrating, I noticed you and Zarya having a celebratory hug after it was announced that we won…" Kurt turned his attention to Fred.

The other guys immediately sat up and looked towards the necromancy wizard.

"You know, if you like her, you should go for it. Better to try and know that she wasn't interested than to sit there wondering what could have been right?" Artie asked.

"I guess that's true, but why is asking out a girl so much harder that performing in front of hundreds of people?" Fred sighed.

All the guys (except Kurt, naturally) nodded and murmured in agreement.

* * *

><p>The following week at school the Glee Club was once again assembled in the choir room.<p>

"Okay guys, we're fresh off our win at Sectionals!" Mr Schue said as the Glee Clubbers began to cheer.

"Now we've got Regionals to win next. I'd like to say special thanks to our choreographers and our costume designers!" Mr Schue led the applause.

"Now, before we get to Regionals, Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at the Halloween dance this Friday."

"But the last few times we did that, it ended in disaster…" Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah, remember the Britney Spears tribute?" Brittany asked.

"_And _that Alcohol Awareness Week? Ugh! I shudder at the thought…" Rachel said, remembering getting thrown up on.

"And the prom…" Kurt said. Mercedes patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Aquilo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me- you don't…" Kurt answered.

"Come on guys! It won't be so bad…" Mr Schuester said.

"_That's what he says…"_ Tina muttered.

"I for one think we could just suck this up. I mean, we're not drinking this time, right?" Rachel said.

"You would say that…" Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, what song would you guys like to perform?" Mr Schue asked.

"Well, we need something sufficiently creepy, but we did that Thriller/Heads Will Roll mashup last year…" Rachel pondered aloud.

"How about we do Disturbia? That's kind of creepy isn't it?" Quinn suggested.

"I saw the video for that. It really freaked me and Lord Tubbington out…" Brittany said.

"That's kind of the point…" Santana snarked.

"Who is Lord Tubbington?" Celina asked.

"Her cat…" Tina answered.

"Oh, he sounds adorable! I love cats! Can I see a picture?" Celina scooted over to sit next to Brittany, who looked happy that someone was interested in her cat.

"Okay, now is _not_ the time to be looking at cat pictures!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel is right. We want this performance to come off without a hitch!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"We're going to do our best to make that happen."

"So, what are you guys all going as?" Kurt asked.

"My guess is that Santana is going as Satan…" Lauren said. "It would suit her after all…"

"Oh? Then I'm guessing that you're going as a butt-ugly troll…" Santana said.

"Enough you two!" Mr Schuester decided to nip it in the bud before the two could start fighting.

"Well, do we all agree on doing Disturbia?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"Well then, Disturbia it is." He wrote the name of the song across the board.

* * *

><p>"Go ask her to the dance." Mike and Aquilo shoved Fred towards Zarya, who was walking with Tina, Celina, Brittany and Mercedes.<p>

Fred skidded up and almost slammed into a nearby locker, which the girls giggled at.

Tina looked around the pair at Mike who was making gestures with his hands indicating to get the water witch and necromancy wizard together.

"Ladies, I have a feeling that dear old Frederick has something to ask Zarya…" Tina said.

Celina, Tina and Mercedes chuckled knowingly, leading Brittany away, who as usual had no clue what was going on.

"Well, I, uh…" Fred scratched behind his head nervously.

Zarya raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Will you be my date at the dance Friday?"_ He sputtered out.

"Yes, of course!" Zarya beamed.

The guys feeling that their job was done, high-fived as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Tina was once again having one of her dreams.<p>

"_Melanie, where are you? Why have you not done as I asked?" The man said to her._

"_I don't know- I can't!" Tina wailed._

"_You can and you must. Your home awaits you. Your destiny awaits you. Do not refuse your true calling." He said._

"_What true calling?" She asked, puzzled._

"_Your mother still hasn't told you yet, I see…" The man mused._

"_I will have to show you a bit then. Perhaps this will convince you…" The man stepped next to Tina and holding his hands in front of him, formed a swirl of shadows which eventually turned into him and a younger Jia dressed in regal clothing._

"_Is that __**my mother **__with you?" Tina's eyes widened._

_The man only nodded._

"_What would she be doing with you?" She asked._

_The man did not answer, but made another illusion of the couple, this time with Jia holding a new-born child._

"_Who is that baby?" She asked._

_The man lifted a finger slowly and pointed it at her._

"_Me?" Tina asked in shock. "Wait- you're my birth father aren't you?"_

_The man did not answer and changed the scene to one of violence. The royal palace was on fire and Jia clutched the baby from before that looked a few months older as she flew as fast as she could._

_She twirled and disappeared on the spot, landing in Miss Griffin's office, who looked as if she was expecting her._

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tina sat up in bed.

Jia and Hyun rushed into the room, hearing her yell.

"What is it Tina?" Jia sat beside her.

"I had quite the vivid dream mom." Tina looked directly at her.

"And I think there's something you're not quite telling me…"

Jia and Hyun looked at one another awkwardly.

"I think I'll let you handle this one…" Hyun backed out slowly and shut the door behind him quickly.

Tina folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at her mother.

"Well the way you describe these dreams, it seems as if Tyr was reaching out to you from beyond the grave…" Jia sighed.

"Is he my birth father?" Tina asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Jia put her head in her hands.

"You know the story I told you about planet Umbra when you were younger? About the great tragedy to unfold on one of the great witching planets?"

Tina nodded.

"Well dear, that disaster involved us. You see, seventeen years ago, King Tyr married me, Jia- an average witch from Melody, a fairy-dominated planet. A year later you were born. Your birth name is not actually Tina…"

"_**I'm**_ the Princess of Umbra?" Tina's eyes widened.

"There's no use denying it. Yes, yes you are the Princess of Umbra. You were born Princess Melanie. You were such a lovely baby. You never cried, slept when you were supposed to…"

"Anyway, Tyr's younger brother Nero was jealous of your biological father's power so he plotted against him- against us. When you were only three months old, he staged a coup. I saw your father murdered right in front of my eyes. Do you know how difficult it is to kill a vampire?"

Tina shook her head.

"They had to use spells on him- they ripped him to shreds, literally… It was like something out of a horror film!" Jia shuddered.

"You, being the rightful heiress would have been next if I hadn't managed to get you out on time. I flew away and managed to teleport to Miss Griffin's office. She taught me herself when I attended Cloud Tower and she became headmistress a few years before all of this started. She did her best to stop everything from happening, but it didn't work. Nero won!" Jia actually teared up and her daughter moved closer to her to hold her.

"You see, I didn't want to tell you all of this until I thought you were ready. Apparently you are, as Tyr has been reaching out to you somehow…"

"So, I'm guessing that all of this is the reason that you wouldn't let me go to Cloud Tower, that he'd find me and kill me, making sure that no one could stop him?" Tina asked.

Jia nodded.

"And there is something else that you must know. Miss Griffin has said that she has sources that inform her that Nero is getting worse. Day by day he terrorises the planet that you, my dear Princess, are supposed to rightfully rule. He might find out that you are alive and come looking for you soon. That is the main reason why Celina, Zarya, Frederick, Aquilo and their families came to Earth. Don't get angry at them for not saying anything. They were told not to talk to you about it until I told you myself…" Jia trailed off.

"I- I understand mom. Really, I do. Technically you did not lie to me, you just left a few _minor _details out and You had good reason to do what you did. It's a lot to take in still…"

"I would guess so!" Jia exclaimed, smiling.

"And that is why I want you to step up training sessions with me. I want to fight. I want to be ready. If he comes looking for me, I want to destroy him as he destroyed my father…"

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the Halloween dance and all of the students at McKinley High School were going into the auditorium all decked out in their costumes.<p>

Mike was dressed as Dracula and Tina was naturally dressed as a vampire herself and she had even added bat wings to her ensemble- to make it more Earth vampire style.

"Tina, you look great. Scary, but great." Mike smiled at her. "Why thanks! You're not so bad yourself…" Tina smiled back.

Celina was dressed as a banshee, Aquilo was dressed as a gothic pirate and Zarya and Fred were dressed like a murdered couple, with fake knives going through their heads, "blood" stained clothes and all.

The other Glee Clubbers had come out in costume as well. Santana had indeed gone as a Sexy Satan which got more than a few snickers from the group and Rachel had the stereotypical Earth Witch's outfit on, hat and all.

They all gathered on the stage behind Principal Figgins who was dressed like Aladdin- though thankfully he was wearing a shirt.

"Here to perform for you tonight- the New Directions!" He announced and stepped aside.

The music immediately started and Santana for a change started off the song _**Disturbia by Rihanna**_ as the others in the background began dancing as if they were zombies.

_No more gas in the rig_

**Everyone: **_Can't even get it started_

**Santana: **_Nothing heard, nothing said_

**Everyone: **_Can't even speak about it_

**Santana: **_All my life on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

**Everyone: **_Yeah, yeaaahhhhh_

**Girls: **_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

**Guys: **_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

All the Glee clubbers began to dance and even the partygoers began cheering and dancing as well.

**Everyone: **_Ohhhh_

_Put on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

**Everyone, with Santana's Voice Emphasized:** _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum…._

They all took a bow as the music cut out.

Mr Schue clapped the loudest of all, dressed as someone from the eighties. Ms Pillsbury stood next to him dressed as the female equivalent.

"That was great you guys!" He complimented the performers as they came off the stage.

They all went off to continue enjoying the party.

* * *

><p>"You guys, I have something to tell you." Tina pulled aside Fred, Aquilo, Zarya and Celina.<p>

"I know why you're here." Tina got to the point.

They looked surprised.

"Your mom told you?" Celina asked.

She nodded. "I thought you should know."

"Well that sure brings a load off…" Aquilo sighed.

Tina giggled.

"Now come on. Let's get back to the party." Tina led them back in.

* * *

><p>They found themselves sitting at a table with Mike, Quinn and Artie.<p>

"You Americans sure do know how to party!" Celina exclaimed.

"I would think so!" Artie raised his glass into the air.

They cheered.

"You guys aren't half bad…" Quinn said quietly.

"Why thank you. I don't think I'm half-bad myself!" Aquilo joked.

"Come on. Why are we all just sitting here?" Mike asked.

"You're right. I think it's time to dance!" Mike got up and twirled Tina away.

Celina wheeled Artie's chair away and began twirling it as the two pumped their fists.

Zarya, Frederick, Quinn and Aquilo began doing the robot while some of the other Glee Club members began cheering them on.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, back on Umbra, Nero was in his study pacing up and down.<p>

"That little brat and her mother. I have been searching for them for years and still I cannot find them! If Melanie were dead, surely I would be able to remove the sceptre from its stand!" He banged his fist on a table.

"But I will only be able to trace her if she has an extremely strong power surge so I guess I will have to wait…" He sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tina knows. She knows who she really is…" Jia announced to Fred, Zarya, Aquilo and Celina's parents. Hyun, Miss Griffin and even Musa, Tune and Riven were there.

"Well, now what? It's not exactly like she can take on Nero in a fight now…" Sefarina pointed out.

"Yes, but now that she knows, it makes things a bit easier on us now." Hyun said.

"Hyun is right, Jia. Now that she is fully aware of her status as the rightful Princess of Umbra, we can now involve her in the plans to take it back from Nero. It would not have worked without her being knowledgeable about the situation…" Miss Griffin said.

"What is your contact saying about Umbra now? Is there any news?" Musa asked.

"Not much beyond Nero's frustrations at not being able to use the sceptre himself or his daughter not being able to use it either." Miss Griffin said.

"Well that's not going to help any…" Riven muttered.

"Well no news is good news in this case…" Chandra said.

"That is correct Chandra. Just in case, you must intensify your training of your children. Do not show them any mercy because Nero never shows any." Miss Griffin said.

"We'll be sure to do that." Naida nodded.

"Musa, I'm going to ask you to do something for us." Miss Griffin turned to the music fairy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know that you are officially going to take up the mantle of Guardian Fairy of your home world soon. As such, this means that you will have access to information that several of us here will not."

"Where are you going with this?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

"I know there are ancient spells, very powerful ones that can be cast by magical beings of any alignment. The more we have in our arsenal the better."

"You're saying that I should access these spells and bring as much as I can to you?"

"Precisely. If we have access to some of them, we could stand a fighting chance of beating back Nero for good and putting Melanie on the throne as she rightly should be."

Musa got a serious expression on her face. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>At McKinley High, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany were walking down the hallway together.<p>

"So I got this smokin' new outfit at the mall yesterday. Want to come over and see it?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, I'll come!" Tina exclaimed.

"And I haven't done an episode of Fondue For Two in ages!" Brittany complained.

"But you've already interviewed us…" Mercedes pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…" Brittany said.

Tina chuckled.

"Come to think of it, we haven't been spendin' as much time as we used to lately…" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that Mom and I have been busy lately…" Tina shrugged.

"In fact, ever since those Canadian girls came, you haven't been spending much time with us at all…"

"It's just that they have _a lot_ in common with me than I thought." Tina said. "But that's no excuse for abandoning my old friends." Tina put an arm each around Mercedes' and Brittany's shoulders.

Their lovely moment was spoilt by three different jocks throwing green, blue and orange slushies at Mercedes, Tina and Brittany respectively.

"URGH! That has GOT to stop!" Mercedes wiped it out of her face.

"Tell me about it." Zarya muttered. She and Celina walking up to them. She was covered in a yellow slushie and Celina was covered in a purple one.

"Is there a mass slushieing thing going on today because we all got slushied in the different colours of the rainbow it seems…" Kurt said. All the other Glee Club members came up to them, indeed covered in slushies that spanned the colour spectrum.

"I am _sick _and _tired_ of this." Rachel said.

"She's right for once. This slushieing thing has got to stop." Artie said.

"And it looks like these hardheads didn't learn their lesson from last time. _Seriously?_" Celina asked, exasperated.

"But how would we possibly make it stop?" Santana asked.

"I say we give them a taste of their own medicine." Puck said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I say we talk about this at the Glee Club meeting later." Rachel said. "That way, no one will know what we're planning. Besides, we're attracting attention standing out here in the hallway like this…"

They all nodded and headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"So how do we get back at them for all this crap?" Santana asked.<p>

They were all huddled around the piano in the choir room.

"Well, I've got an idea, if you older members of the club will let me put forward one." Aquilo said.

"Go on…" Finn nodded.

He took out a piece of paper and put it on the piano. "Okay then. Here's what we'll do. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, since you ladies are still part of the Cheerios, you can get the ones who've been tormenting us to their traps." He drew something.

"Done." Santana nodded.

"Puck, Sam, Mike, Finn, Fred can you guys get us some buckets? Preferably the largest you can find? And perhaps some high powered water guns as well…"

"Consider them stolen…" Puck smirked.

"Mike, Lauren, Rachel and Artie- we're going to take care of the others- including Ms Sylvester, the ringleader of all this." Aquilo smirked.

"I'm looking forward to this." Lauren chuckled.

"Celina, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Zarya I'm thinking that you guys can make slushies, can't you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Mercedes nodded.

"I see where this is going…" Sam said.

"I'm glad you do. Are we all in?" Aquilo asked.

"Yep!" Everyone high-fived, right as Mr Schuester walked into the room.

"Okay guys, glad to see you all showing some unity!" He clasped his hands together.

"Unity. Sure." Tina rolled her eyes as she took her seat.

"Now, Regionals. I've got the list right here and they're two schools that we're familiar with." Mr Schue wrote the names on the boards.

"We've beat both of them before, so we'll beat them again!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Aural Intensity and Jane Addams Glee Club?" Celina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Aural Intensity is the Glee Club at Westvale High School and Jane Addams Academy, well…" Tina trailed off.

"They're a bunch of delinquent girls." Quinn finished.

"Dalton Academy didn't make it to Regionals this year- they came up against Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals…" Kurt frowned.

"Seriously, we have to beat Vocal Adrenaline this year." Mike said.

"Which is why I open the floor to song suggestions. Any ideas?" Mr Schue asked.

"The Time by the Black Eyed Peas?" Mercedes said.

"Run the Show by Kat DeLuna?" Santana suggested.

"Whip My Hair by Willow Smith?" Brittany suggested.

"Hell no! That song is as annoying as hell!" Mercedes protested.

"Enough." Mr Schue held up his hands for silence.

"Now, why don't we all regroup and come back to this later." Mr Schue said. "I can see that you all have plenty of great ideas. In the meantime…" He switched on the radio and everyone began dancing to the song that played.

"_You're hot, then you're cold!"_ The girls sang.

"_You're yes then you're no!"_ The boys sang.

"_You're wrong when it's right, you're black when it's white." _Everyone sang.

"_YOU!"_ The girls pointed at the guys.

"_You don't really wanna stay, oh!"_

"_YOU!" _It was the boys' turn.

"_But you don't really wanna go- oh!"_

"_You're hot and you're cold."_ Everyone began singing again.

"_You're up and you're down…"_

They all took a little bow.

"That was great you guys!" Mr Schuester clapped.

"Keep it up and we'll dominate the competition!"

* * *

><p>Musa, Riven and Tune stood in the middle of Melody's capital city, looking around at the people and buildings around them.<p>

"Ah, Melody. My beautiful home world- _one that did nothing while it watched one of its citizens go into hiding after her family was destroyed just because she was a witch!_"

"Musa, calm down! You'll attract attention!" Tune rested her hands on one of her fairy's shoulder.

"She'll attract attention everywhere she goes. She's a part of the Winx, remember?" Riven pointed out.

As if to prove his point, a few young girls walking past looked up and noticed her.

"Look! It's Musa! Winx Club Musa!" One exclaimed in glee.

Soon others around them noticed.

"We should go. I'm here strictly on business guys, sorry!" She apologised.

The crowd slunk away disappointed.

"How did you do that? Get them to leave you alone just like that?" Riven was puzzled.

"A Guardian Fairy- or future one in my case commands an immense amount of respect. Future decisions I make could affect the planet greatly and they know that, so they give me the respect due." Musa explained.

Riven simply nodded.

"A visit is due to the current Guardian Fairy Symphonia. Riven, I'm not sure you'll be able to come along." She said in a regretful tone.

Riven looked pissed off for a moment before recovering.

He took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll take the teleporter to Telum. They've got the best museum of weaponry. Perhaps I could find something to help out there."

"Not a bad idea, Riven! After all, certain magic spells aren't affected by other spells and we have to learn not to rely on our magic as much. Case in point: when Bloom's powers got stolen…" Musa said.

"True." Riven nodded, glad to be feeling useful for something.

"Will the pixies be able to do anything to help?" Tune asked.

"Well, you could always pay a visit to the Guardian Pixies back in Magix and see what they have…" Musa suggested.

"That I will do!" Tune declared, heading off with Riven towards the teleporters.

After Musa had seen them off, she headed for where she knew Symphonia would be.

* * *

><p>She came to a large, ornately carved ivory and gold coloured building which had a statue on one side playing the flute and another playing the violin. Both were transformed fairies in Enchantix level.<p>

It was however, floating high above the ground supported by tendrils of magical energy.

"Well, time to flex the wings…" Musa shrugged, transforming and flying up to the entrance.

She held her hand to the scanner by the door, which scanned her in a beam of cream-coloured light.

Once that door opened, there was another in which she had to focus her energy on to unlock and that soon swung open as well.

She found herself inside a room resembling a large music hall, such as one that a person might see in an Earth opera house, decorated in black, silver, gold and white.

On the stage, she saw an older woman, who wore a simple pale yellow and grey dress and was extremely tanned, with her wavy shoulder-length metal-grey hair pulled back into a low ponytail and olive green eyes working on composing something with a clarinet. After she played a few notes- which were visible and in lilac, she paused to write something down.

"Symphonia!" Musa called out, flying to the stage.

The woman looked up at her and made her work disappear.

"Musa! How delighted I am to see to! I'm glad you decided to pay a visit." Symphonia smiled at the younger fairy as she de-transformed.

"Yes, I called you earlier because I finally have time to study my duties as your successor. After all, the past year has been rather busy…" Musa shrugged, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Understandable. You had to go to Earth and help Roxanne and the other fairies of Tir Nan Og." Symphonia smiled. "Speaking of which, you must introduce me to them someday. As you know, my granddaughter Lyra is one of her roommates and she still hasn't introduced me… And how is Roxanne doing?"

"Roxy is fine and I'm sure that the Earth fairies would be glad to meet you sometime, I'm sure. By the way, what were you working on when I arrived?" Musa asked.

"Oh, this?" Symphonia made her work reappear. "It is supposed to be a spell to heal through music. I found it works best if channelled through a wind instrument such as this." She played a few notes on her clarinet which surrounded Musa. When they disappeared, they left her feeling revitalized.

"Wow. That really left me feeling good!" Musa smiled.

"As it should. I have yet to try it on someone with a serious injury so I am not fully aware of its capabilities as yet. I will show you how to do it before I retire."

"Musa." Symphonia's tone and the way she looked at the younger music fairy made her pay attention.

"Yes?"

"When you step into what is now my role, there are changes that have to be made. I am too old now and too close to retirement to see them through." Symphonia sighed.

"Our laws are archaic. Over the years, there have been several conflicts within the realms, Domino, Andros, Magix and other fairy-dominated planets. The one that is stuck in my mind however, is that of Umbra, one of the witch-dominated planets."

Musa paid even more attention at this.

"My daughter Charmaine was very good friends with Queen Jia. They were at Alfea and Cloud Tower at the same time and despite the rivalry between the two schools being even more intense than it is now, their friendship remained true. When the war broke out on that planet, Charmaine was one of the few fairies that wanted to help a witch-dominated planet because of it. She'd only five months prior had Lyra…" Symphonia looked down sadly.

Musa held her hands to her mouth and gasped in horror. "She didn't… she wasn't killed was she?"

Symphonia nodded sadly. "As such, her father Johan had to raise her, with my help of course. I think Charmaine would not have died if this archaic legislation wasn't in place to allow the fairy planets to officially send forces to help. After Charmaine's death I tried to get the Magix Council to put some sort of legislation in place so that something like this could never happen again. You think they'd learn from when the Ancestresses attacked Domino, but apparently not…" She sighed sadly.

"The old _"Fairies Do Not Interfere In Witch Business"_ thing…" Musa said disgustedly.

Symphonia nodded. "You are young and have done many great things- perhaps more than I have. Maybe they will listen to you. It also helps that you are friends with a few princesses, including Princess Galatea…"

"I don't know… Galatea and Aisha might be the most willing to listen but Bloom and Stella will probably be another story…" Musa said, unsure.

"I will help you. Come along. There is ancient knowledge of our world that I must pass on…" Symphonia put a hand on Musa's shoulder and led her away.

* * *

><p>Back at McKinley High, Tina and the others were setting up their prank. She, Mercedes, Kurt, and Celina had rigged several high-powered slushie-filled water guns in the gym to go off with a push of a button which Santana carried in her pocket.<p>

In the guys' locker room, Puck, Sam, Finn and Mike were rigging certain lockers with buckets so that when they were opened, a huge bucketful of slushie goodness would hit whoever opened them point blank.

Everyone else was rigging various other locations in a similar manner, including the location where Sue's car was parked, which was done by Zarya climbing adeptly up the tree and rigging a giant bucket there, smirking as she pocketed the trigger for it.

Aquilo and Artie were snickering as they helped rig Sue's office while Rachel and Lauren kept watch on either ends of the hall.

They soon saw Sue strolling down the hall with her usual smug expression and a bounce in her step.

Lauren rang Aquilo.

"Hey, Sue's coming! Get out now!" She warned.

"Sue's coming! We've got to go!" Aquilo exclaimed, finishing up his work and wheeling Artie out the door and away from the office as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were clear, they headed to the choir room where Artie and Fred had set up a television with split-screen showing the various locations earlier and hooked up Artie's laptop to it so they could record it and put it on YouTube later.

They watched as everyone came in and crowded around the television excitedly.

Soon enough, their targets arrived at the various destinations.

They all watched with bated breath and…

In the locker room, Azimo Adams was the first to open his locker and bright orange slushie hit him.

When Santana saw some cheerleaders enter the gym, she pressed the trigger and the _slushie guns _went berserk, spraying everyone present with slushie.

Various other students who had been tormenting them, including Jacob Ben Israel also got slushiefied, Ben Israel taking a lime-green one to the face.

"Yes! That's what you get, stupid pervert!" Rachel cheered.

Everyone watched even closer as the top dog herself, Sue Sylvester strolled into her office.

"Artie, would you like the honours?" Aquilo held up the trigger.

"Gladly." Artie held up a hand to catch the trigger and pressed it. Bright blue slushie tumbled all over Sue from a bucket over her desk, right as she settled behind it.

They all burst out laughing raucously at Sue's WTF expression and they could hear Sue's screams of rage from her office as she stormed out to her car, even shoving slushiefied Jacob Ben Israel out of her way to get to it.

The slushiefest was not done yet with her as she would soon discover when Zarya pressed the trigger and the bucket above her car tumbled her over, making red slushie join the blue that Sue was already covered in.

Artie typed a few things and clicked a few times and soon the video of all this taking place was on YouTube for the billions around the world to see.

"And Operation: Slusiefied Revenge was a success!" Artie pumped a fist into the air as he removed anything linking them to this from his computer or the television.

The New Directions began cheering as various screams and cheers started mingling in the halls.

"Aquilo, sir, good job. I salute you for this." Kurt did indeed salute the wind wizard.

Everyone else clapped for him as he did a little bow.

"Sure I might have done the planning, but this is the biggest prank I have ever been involved in. It would have been quite impossible to do without you all…" He admitted.

"I'm going to miss you guys when you go back to Canada." Brittany said.

"I'll miss you all too, but don't you think we should go out there and see what chaos we really caused?" Celina smirked.

"I agree. Let's go!" Rachel led them out the door where the entire school was in chaos and the underdog population of the school or anyone wronged by them laughed at the victims.

* * *

><p>I think that quite possibly, the New Directions have pulled off the most elaborate, epic prank in the history of forever. Don't you agree?<p>

And Musa talking to Symphonia… What do you think of that conversation?

_**Review, people!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"WILLIAM SCHUESTER!" Sue shrieked.

She, Mr Schue and Principal Figgins were in Principal Figgins' office.

"Your Glee kids did this. I know it!" She glared at him.

"You have no proof that none of my Glee kids did this!" Mr Schue exclaimed.

"It's them. I know it. Bunch of hooligans who don't appreciate true art…" Sue muttered.

"Singing and dancing _is_ real art!" Mr Schue exclaimed.

"_Enough._ Sue, I agree with William. You only have circumstantial evidence linking the Glee kids to the '_crime'! _That is not even enough to give them a detention! Plus I'm sure that there are plenty others in the school that have been targeted by you and everyone 'slushied' today! Makes the suspect list rather impossible to narrow down to the culprits…" Principal Figgins leaned back in his chair.

Sue screamed in anger and kicked over a potted plant as she stormed out, Mr Schue and Principal Figgins watching her incredulously.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club members were all gathered at The Lima Bean, celebrating their win over their tormentors.<p>

"Most epic thing I have ever seen!" Zarya declared.

They had dragged together several tables and chairs in the store so they could sit together.

"I know, right?" Santana agreed.

"Where do you come up with these zany ideas- and actually make them work?" Mike asked Aquilo.

"I've been a prankster practically from the time I could both walk and talk. I'm sure my brothers and I have given my parents hell…" Aquilo answered, taking a big bite out of a sandwich.

"I wouldn't doubt that…" Fred eyed him over his coffee cup.

"How come we've never seen them?" Quinn asked.

"Oh well one brother is a junior at college and the other recently graduated and is off exploring the world…" Aquilo answered.

"Hey guys! Kurt invited me along. Mind if I join you?" Blaine came up to them carrying a Panini and a coffee cup.

"Of course not! Have a seat!" Celina moved across her chair and Kurt scrambled to get another one to in the empty space for him.

"So, I hear that you guys got some pretty good revenge on those jerks at your school." He smiled.

"Yep! The best revenge ever!" Artie pulled out his laptop and brought up the YouTube video, which in the few hours since it had gone up had already gained over 100,000 views.

"What do ya know? The video has gone viral…" Puck smirked.

"Success!" Tina declared.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Well, what have you discovered?" Miss Griffin asked.<p>

All the magical adults were now gathered around the table, waiting to hear Musa's information.

"Well, Symphonia told me an interesting story about Umbra and a certain music witch sitting at this table…" Musa turned to look at Jia as did everyone else.

"You didn't tell her what we were planning, _did you?_" Jia said. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Nope. She started talking on her own as if it were something she wanted to get off her chest… So apparently her daughter Charmaine was one of the few fairies willing to go and help. She also said that Charmaine and Jia were _very_ good friends despite the rivalry thing being even more intense than it is today…"

Everyone looked from Musa to Jia with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Is that true?" Chandra asked in bewilderment.

"I won't deny it. Charmaine was one of the best friends I had ever had despite the stigma. We both weren't ones for caring what others thought of us anyway…" Jia shrugged.

"Charmaine caught wind of what was happening on Umbra right after it started and before anyone at home could stop her, she had come to Umbra to try and help me. Communication got cut off soon after. I tried to get her to go back home to her family- to Johan, to little Lyra who was barely older than my own daughter... She refused. If she hadn't already gotten her Enchantix, the sacrifices she made for me would have certainly gotten her to that level. She… she got killed by Nero himself after he had killed Tyr. She was blocking his access to me and Melanie." Jia cringed at the memory and Hyun came to hold her.

"I saw her crumble to the ground after the spell he had cast ripped right through her chest. Her wings actually crumbled as she detransformed for the final time!" Jia looked down.

Musa looked saddened by this. "Symphonia also told me that she had tried to get to you both to try and help you. Powerful as she is, she couldn't do it alone and tried to get other fairies to help her but the laws prevented them from sending forces even if they wanted to go. By the time she managed to get through, it was already too late. You and Melanie were already gone, Charmaine was dead… All she could do was get her daughter's body out of there before Nero's guards found out she was there!"

Everyone present looked disgusted at this behaviour. "If the fairies weren't willing to help their own because they were involved in a predominately witch war, how do they manage to help their own in other situations?" Miss Griffin commented.

"This is why things need to change. How many more lives fairy or witch must be sacrificed before something is done?" Musa asked.

"No more!" They all declared.

"So does anyone think we should let Symphonia in on this as she is sympathetic to this situation? After all she has lost a loved one due to this madness…" Naida spoke.

"No." Jia spoke up. "She should remain innocent in all this. She could fall into disgrace if her involvement was uncovered!"

"As opposed to mine?" Musa indicated herself.

"You couldn't help but find out. You ran into my daughter here on Earth. Odds are you were meant for this. Symphonia is not- and I don't want to put her and her family through more than is necessary…" Jia said quietly.

Musa nodded. "I understand. Now let's move on, shall we? I learnt quite a few things from her…"

* * *

><p>Tina was in the basement on her own, practising. Her parents had both gone out for the evening and she couldn't rest knowing that Nero was out there tormenting the people of her home world in a sick quest for power- the power that she rightfully was supposed to have…<p>

She transformed, gathered an energy blast in her hands above her head and brought it down in front of her but stopped suddenly in shock.

Her witch outfit had changed completely. She was now wearing a high-necked long-sleeved flowing black top that showed off her back, a black and grey layered miniskirt with a silver belt and black leggings beneath and grey strappy stiletto shoes. She also had a silver choker necklace with a line of black diamonds going around it.

Her power colour had also changed as her energy blast was no longer purplish-blue but was now a dark grey.

"What the hell just happened?" She hovered above the ground in shock.

She tried casting a spell, but as she did, shadows gathered around her from her feet upwards to her hands circling around them as she cast a spell at a nearby target.

"Whoa." Her eyes were widened as she glanced down at her hands that were still glowing dark grey.

"_What's going on here?"_ She thought.

She heard movement upstairs and quickly detransformed, not wanting her mother to find out about her new discovery until she had gained more control over it.

"_I should be asleep. Regionals __**is**__ tomorrow after all…"_ She thought, heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>As the girls and guys of New Directions filed off the bus, there was a sense of excitement in the air.<p>

The girls wore an off-the-shoulder long, flowing-sleeved blue dress, a silver waist-belt, grey leggings and silver low-heeled shoes. The girls all had some silver headbands.

The guys had blue shirts, silver ties, black pants and black shoes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't New Directions once again…" The longer members of the club and Mr Schuester turned to the voice.

Grace Hitchens, Principal of Jane Addams Academy stood there and behind her, the girls who were in their Glee Club were dressed in black skirts with a dark green sash around the waist, dark green-short-sleeved cut-out shoulder tops, fishnet stockings and black ankle boots.

"And if it isn't Jane Addams Academy…" Mr Schue shook hands with her.

"How have you been?" He asked good-naturedly.

"Pretty good. Sectionals this year was easy. We beat Lima Senior High School and Monterossi High…" Miss Hitchens said.

"And we beat St Ursula's Academy and Gloria Foy High School…" Mr Schuester said.

"And we'll see who beats who at Regionals here, shall we?" Miss Hitchens led her girls into the building.

"So they're the infamous Jane Addams girls…" Sam commented.

"They don't look so tough!" Celina declared.

"Damn right they ain't! Last time we came up against them in Sectionals, they stole our set list!" Mercedes exclaimed angrily.

"Well they haven't this time, so be ready for a good fight!" Mr Schue declared.

* * *

><p>New Directions had settled in their seats, comfortably watching the others file in.<p>

Aural Intensity girls wore long-sleeved dark orange dresses with brown bows in the back and brown ballet flats while the boys wore dark orange shirts, brown ties, dark brown pants and matching shoes.

"Urgh! Who designed _their_ outfits?" Celina and Kurt said in disgust.

"I don't think I want to know…" Santana shuddered as Aural Intensity took their places on the stage and began their rendition of Dangerous by Kardinal Offishal, which turned out to be well received by the audience and even New Directions admitted that it was good.

However, Tina had wondered off into dream-land...

_She was floating in the usual place, this time in her new witch outfit._

"_What is this?" She asked in wonder._

_Her father appeared in front of her. "Well it seems as if you've inherited the royal power at last."_

"_But how is it possible for me to have two power sources at once and two completely unrelated ones at that?" Tina asked, puzzled._

"_It's extremely rare, but it can happen. You won't be able to use them both at the same time however... Try casting a music spell in your new form and see what happens." Tyr walked beside her._

_She held her hands in front of her and tried to cast a sonic blast but nothing happened._

"_See? This new form gives you power over your shadow powers, powers that are your royal birth right." He stepped aside._

"_But what about my old form? My music powers?" Tina asked, panicky. "Will I be able to use those again?"_

"_Of course!" Tyr smiled. "Just not at the same time. Perhaps when you reach Sorcerix level but who knows…" He faded away as Tina was shook awake by Rachel._

"Hey look! Jane Addams is performing now!" Rachel gestured at the stage.

The music for Get Me Bodied by Beyoncé began to play and the audience began to dance as Jane Addams Academy gave an extremely upbeat rendition of it and then took a bow.

Soon enough, it was their turn and Rachel and Finn led the New Directions onto the stage.

The music for The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani featuring Akon began to play. Finn sung Akon's parts while Rachel sang the parts that Gwen Stefani sang originally.

The others joined in at the echoed parts as well as in the chorus, adding in some twirling and dipping of the girls on the guys' parts- except in Artie's case where Celina twirled his wheelchair instead.

The audience cheered them loudly as they finished, Mr Schue standing and clapping the loudest.

* * *

><p>As they awaited the results of the judging, the New Directions were in their dressing room backstage in various groups talking.<p>

"Those outfits… Those horrid outfits!" Kurt shuddered, thinking of Aural Intensity's outfits. Mercedes stood beside him comfortingly.

Tina was alone with Mike in one corner.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted…" Mike said, twirling a strand of her hair.

'Nope, I'm fine. I've just learnt quite a lot in the past few months really…" Tina said. "My mom and I have been spending so much more time together ever since the new school year started and she's taught me so many things…" Tina said quietly.

"Family culture and stuff?" Mike asked.

"You could say that…" Tina shrugged.

Celina and Brittany were fast becoming the best of friends.

"I loved that outfit you wore last week Friday. Where'd you get it?" Brittany asked.

"Oh this?" Celina pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture.

"Hey, that is a good outfit!" Santana complimented.

"Thank you. I designed and made it myself!" Celina beamed.

"Looks like we've got a future fashion designer on our hands here people!" Santana announced.

Just then, the loudspeaker turned on.

"All contestants please return to the stage for the results. I repeat: all contestants please return to the stage for results…" A female voice announced.

Everyone glanced at one another before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Whoo! Another victory! Nationals, here we come again!" They all cheered, pouting out of the hall and into the bus.<p>

"Yes, NATIONALS!" Puck pumped his fist into the air.

"We are so ready for this!" Mercedes cheered.

"Did you see the looks on the Jane Addams Academy girls' faces when it was announced that we won?" Tina asked, chuckling.

"We should have gotten a picture…" Mike laughed.

* * *

><p>After they had gotten back home, everyone went to change and then went out to BreadstiX for dinner.<p>

Zarya and Fred sat at the table holding hands without even realising it until Tina pointed it out.

"I'm guessing that a certain duo have finally started dating!" She said cheerfully.

"I guess you could say that." Fred grinned, clasping Zarya's hands.

"Treat her right or I swear I'm going to come up to Canada and hurt you…" Mercedes declared.

"Oh you won't have to do that, Mercedes. I can hurt people pretty well if I'm motivated…" Zarya shrugged, smirking mischievously.

"I wouldn't doubt that for some reason…" Aquilo said casually, munching on a breadstick.

"You guys, why don't we have a party over at my house just to chill out and have fun? We _so_ need to take a break and rest a bit before Nationals…" Mike declared.

"What kind of party?" Quinn asked.

"Pool party. My parents have this awesome pool at the back of our house which they don't use so much for some strange reason…" Mike said.

"You know I'm in!" Mercedes declared.

"I, of course will be there." Tina smiled leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Any party planning help you're going to need?" Celina asked.

"Not really. I shouldn't really call it too much of a party. My parents aren't exactly party people…" Mike said hesitantly.

"No worries! We can tame it down!" Puck leaned back in his chair.

"Alright then. I'll see you there Saturday…" Mike took a sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>Not many of you have been reviewing lately. Do you know how much reviews mean to us as authors? We love to hear what our readers think...<p>

So _**review** _everyone, until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

In Nero's court, several witches and wizards stood around him as he performed a ritual to attempt to remove the sceptre from a stand. One of the witches around him was Lucy, wearing a hooded black cloak.

He rose up his hands and dark grey energy flowed from them and went towards the sceptre…

And bounced right back at him, which would have hit him directly, had he not used his vampire speed to dodge.

Lucy snickered and hid her smile as Nero turned to look in her direction.

"_If I ever find out who did that…" _He muttered.

"Still not working!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"Melanie's still out there, I know it!" He fumed. "The sceptre still refuses to become mine! I need to find her and eliminate her, so the sceptre will automatically fall to me!"

"Perhaps a Spirit Tracker is in order?" One of the wizards suggested.

"Hmm…" Nero fell back into his throne. "Not a bad idea. Time to pay a visit to Spectra I think…"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at this and as soon as she left the throne room, she disappeared to Cloud Tower.

As she walked up the pathway, she took off her cloak revealing that she wore a black long-sleeved yellow jacket over a dark green vest, black jeans with a dark green stripe down each side and black ankle boots with dark green laces.

Professors Ediltrude and Zarathustra waited for her at the entrance.

"Ah, Lucy. You're here to see Professor Griffin I presume?" Ediltrude asked.

"Indeed I am…" Lucy slung her cloak over her arm and followed the professors to Professor Griffin's office.

The Headwitchstress looked up from what she was doing.

When she saw who it was, she put aside what she was doing as the other two professors left.

"Well Lucy, what do you have to tell me?" She asked.

"Nero is still having trouble with the sceptre and he still thinks that Melanie is still alive due to that, so he's going to try and get a Spirit Tracker from Spectra…" Lucy reported.

Professor Griffin looked horrified for a moment. "A Spirit Tracker? If he gets one of those, it will only be a short matter of time before Melanie is found! I must send a message to Queen Tiana and tell her to be on her guard. If he gets one or gets her for that matter… Melanie isn't ready to fight yet…" She looked worried.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang's house was a rather huge one in the eyes of all the other Glee Club members.<p>

It was a modern-looking three storey house, decorated in a combination of modern-type and traditional Chinese art and furnishings.

"Dude, nice crib…" Puck said in awe.

"I've been here so many times before and it still gets me like that too…" Tina said.

"Well, I'm glad you all like it. My parents are out of town for a few days. I'm sure they won't mind…" Mike shrugged.

"No alcohol this time right?" Mercedes asked.

"Definitely no alcohol." Mike shook his head. "We've got soda, juice and even milk in here this time…"

"Why? What happened with alcohol?" Celina asked.

"You don't really wanna know…" Rachel shuddered.

"I'll take your word for it!" Celina exclaimed, seeing the looks on the Glee Clubbers' faces as Mike led them to the indoor pool (it was too cold to use the outside one!).

"Anyway, Mike, I think it's time for you to declare this pool party open!" Tina declared.

"My girlfriend's right people, let's get to having a good time!" Mike pumped his fist into the air.

Everyone cheered and began changing into their swimwear.

Tina's swimsuit was a simple black halter-top one-piece with the straps silver.

Celina's was a light green string bikini.

Zarya's was a white bikini top with gold straps and gold shorts.

She was the first to take a dive, re-emerging quickly, her dreadlocks clinging to her head and neck.

"The water's fine, people!" She grinned.

After that, everyone took a dive, with Celina helping Artie who was wearing blue swimming trunks into the pool.

"We should do this more often!" Tina laughed, splashing Mike, who was wearing grey swimming trunks.

"Nice pool, Other Asian…" Santana floated past them, in a dark red one-piece with the sides cut out and showed her cleavage slightly.

Tina and Mike looked after her weirdly, shrugged it off and kissed, before Mike shoved her underwater, after which they re-emerged laughing.

Fred, Puck, Aquilo and Sam were now in a race around the pool and the others were cheering them on.

Puck and Sam were in the lead.

"Go Puck! You can out-swim those LOSERS!" Lauren called out, wearing dark blue shorts and matching tank-top.

"Come on, Sam! Teach those other guys who's boss!" Mercedes yelled, wearing lilac shorts and matching halter-top.

However, Aquilo suddenly zoomed past them and beat them to the finish line, marked by where Quinn was sitting, wearing a strapless peach swimsuit.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Puck asked in shock, pulling himself out of the pool.

"I have my ways…" Aquilo smirked.

Celina's phone which was in her bag that was on a lounge chair began to ring loudly and she pulled herself up out of the pool to get it, at the same time Zarya's rang, who broke herself away from her in-pool makeout session with Fred to get hers.

While they talked on their phones, Tina, who was talking to Brittany and Mercedes, got a sound wave message from her mother.

"_Tina, I need you to come home now. Emergency meeting." _Tina heard her mother's message in her head.

"_Okay. Couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time though…" _Tina muttered in reply.

She began to swim towards the pool ladder and climbed up and out of the pool, where she noticed Fred and Aquilo talking on cell phones as well.

"You too?" Tina raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yep. Duty calls…" Aquilo shrugged, shaking his hair out.

"Did you guys get a call?" Zarya and Celina walked over, both girls wringing out their hair.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Fred muttered, still annoyed at having his downtime with his girlfriend interrupted.

"Oh cheer up Fred…" Zarya held his hand.

Tina looked over at Mike, who was watching them.

"I'm going to go talk to him…" Tina said, going over.

"Hey there, Handsome!" Tina smiled at him.

"Hi Tina. Is there something wrong? I noticed you get out of the pool rather quickly…" Mike said in concern.

"Well I don't know really. Mom called, said she had to talk to me now…"

"But I didn't see you with a phone…" Mike was puzzled.

"You just weren't looking." Tina kissed him and smirked. "But I seriously have to go…" She said sadly.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the crisis that interrupted the pool party for us?" Tina asked, walking through the door.<p>

She noticed all the familiar witches, wizards, Musa, Riven and Tune, plus one witch she didn't know.

"Glad you made it back okay…" Jia said gravely.

Tina looked disturbed by her mother's tone.

"What's wrong mom?" She asked, slowly sitting down as the others walked in behind her.

"Well, Tina, Frederick, Aquilo, Celina, Zarya, this is Lucy." Jia gestured to the unfamiliar witch who merely nodded in acknowledgement of the introduction.

"Yes, but why is she here and why all the seriousness?" Tina asked.

"I'm Griffin's spy on Umbra first of all." Lucy said. "Second, I learnt some important information to something that could well put you in danger from Nero…"

Tina's eyes widened in shock.

"Well what is it?" She asked.

"Nero is getting a bit smarter these days and has finally decided to hunt down a Spirit Tracker to find you." Lucy said.

"What's a Spirit Tracker?" Tina asked.

Savion stepped forward. "Perhaps I can explain, Melanie. A Spirit Tracker is a creature native to my family's home world of Spectra. Appearance wise, I'd describe it as a thin figure with a sickly green pallor and long, limp black hair that hides its face…"

Damia continued. "They have these eerie-looking glowing dark green eyes, have no legs and these strange, limp-looking arms that actually have a good grip surprisingly…." She shuddered.

"Mum, do I even _want _to know how _you_ know that?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it was the catalyst for the late Queen Rachel's Sorcerix…" Damia said simply.

Tina's mind wondered off to the Rachel that she knew.

"Only a higher level necromancy witch, fairy or wizard can create one and Nero, despite his not being able to release _your_ sceptre Melanie, can get one if he wanted to- if he manages to somehow bring a powerful enough Necromancer under his control..." Lucy finished.

"So… he c-could find me here? In Lima? But I'm not even ready yet!" Tina exclaimed worriedly.

"Calm down, Melanie. We're doing our best to throw him off your trail. And in the meantime, you need to intensify your training. Maybe if you could somehow at least step up to Runix level, combined with the spells we've all gathered, you could stand a chance!" Professor Griffin said.

"And I'd suggest that you stop drawing attention to yourself. As such, I want you to drop out of New Directions." Jia said.

Tina immediately protested. "What? NO! Absolutely not! New Directions has helped me grow as a person! I'm not giving that up!"

Jia narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Jia, if I may?" Musa spoke. The older music witch turned her gaze to the music fairy.

"I'm not telling you how to raise your daughter. But how is her being in her school's Glee Club going to draw so much attention to her? For one thing, she's not the lead and I doubt that an American-Earthling high school show choir is the first place that Nero would look…"

Jia deadpanned. "True, but I'm still worried about letting her go off to Nationals without someone there that could defend her if need be…"

"Where _is_ the Nationals competition taking place anyway?" Musa turned to Tina.

"Los Angeles…"

Musa thought for a moment. "Tina, is there a way that I could volunteer to tag along as a chaperone to the Nationals competition?"

Everyone in the room sat up.

"Not a bad idea, Musa, in fact take Riven and Tune along with you, just in case." Professor Griffin said.

"If you're going, we're all going." Jia declared.

"Is that a good idea though for all of us to go? I mean, someone needs to stay here and defend Lima in case he makes a move here…" Caspian said.

"That is true, you know. Perhaps it would be a good idea if some of us stayed…" Astraeus said.

"Maybe we should go as well." Hyun rested a hand on Jia's shoulder. "Just so you'd feel better. Everyone else can stay if they want to."

"That is an idea I feel comfortable with." Professor Griffin said.

"Okay then. If we're all done here, I need to get back to Umbra…" Lucy put back on her cloak.

* * *

><p>Musa and Riven were walking along the halls of McKinley High until they came to the choir room, where they saw the New Directions in the middle of performing Men in Black by Will Smith.<p>

They stood leaning against the doorway until they finished.

"Not bad, not bad at all…" Riven commented.

They all looked up to see him there.

"Ah, Mr Anders, Ms Harper! Welcome to McKinley! Is there any reason why you've decided to grace New Directions with your presence?" Mr Schue said.

"Well, we do have an offer to make you that might make your Nationals trip a bit better…" Musa said.

She handed a large envelope to the teacher as everyone else watched curiously.

When he opened it, he drew out eighteen smaller envelopes with each Glee Clubber's name, plus his, which he distributed before opening his.

"Premium Economy seats on Virgin America?" His eyes widened in shock. (1)

The others hurried to open their envelopes as well.

"Whoa." Finn said in awe.

"Yep! Riven and I are going to see Nationals this year and we figured we should sponsor our local show choir!" Musa beamed.

"But I- wow, thanks!" Mr Schuester said, stepping forward to shake hands with Musa and Riven.

"No problem! I'm glad to do it" Musa beamed.

"Awesome…" Puck nodded in approval.

"What'd you say to us jamming with you guys a bit? Gonna need all the practise you can get to win!" Musa said.

"How right you are!" Mr Schue turned on the radio and the music for Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna began to play.

"_Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do…"_ Musa sang to Riven.

"_Making staying over here impossible, if you don't have to go, don't…" _Tina sang to Mike.

The music fairy and witch began to dance and sing in the middle of everyone as they too began to sing and dance.

* * *

><p>The Kingdom of Spectra was a perfect combination of both old-style architecture and the highly technological design of Magix City.<p>

The royal palace was large and rectangular with four towers in each corner. Elaborate carvings in lilac, black and silver intertwined on the walls. The roof of the whole building was covered with a special kind of glass that seemed to glimmer in the light.

It was in this building that the young Queen of Spectra sat, reading and relaxing in a large dark blue recliner. She was dark-skinned, average height and curvy. Her wavy black hair just brushed her shoulders and her dark eyes focused intently on the book.

Suddenly, a guard burst in.

"Ertov Éstejam, Emadam Griffin tse àl ruop suov riov. Elle tid euq tse'c sèrt tnegru!" (2)

She nodded and followed the guard, who led her to a private room where Miss Griffin was sitting and left.

"What is it?" She asked when she saw Miss Griffin's expression.

"Nero may be coming here to get you or one of your Spirit Trackers to try and find Melanie."

Tiana gasped. "So she is definitely alive then?" Tiana asked.

"Indeed, so we can't let him get hold of o-" As the professor spoke, the palace shook and several people inside began to scream.

"What was that?" Tiana looked around startled.

When a blast hit the castle, the queen began to curse in her native language.

"I think Nero has arrived. Let's go!" Miss Griffin flew out, Tiana transforming and following her.

In her Sorcerix form, Tiana's hair was braided and waist-length with purple beads at the end of every strand and a purple and black intertwined circlet around her head, a dark blue and dark purple layered knee-length corset-style dress with short sleeves and sliver sandals with dark blue beads.

When they came out, they saw some of Nero's soldiers standing there.

"Well hello there, Queen Tiana. I believe you have something that could be of assistance to us. _Your powers._" The guard said.

"_Never."_ She put herself in a battle stance and Griffin beside her did the same.

"Suit yourself then." The soldier used a plain black staff and fired off a powerful energy blast that knocked the two witches out of the air.

Spectran guards, vampires among them, came running in to defend their queen, although the queen was well holding her own against the guard that had challenged her.

Her royal guard were helping her by beating back the other members of the enemy army, but there were much more than imagined.

Miss Griffin re-joined the fight, giving a truly spectacular fighting performance as she single-handedly took down several of the enemy.

She and the young Spectran queen combined some of their more powerful spells, both of them with their eyes glowing with their power colour- Griffin's a sort of electric green and Tiana's a dark purple.

Tiana raised her hands above her head and an army of skeletons emerged from the ground and Miss Griffin fired an energy blast at them, which made them glow in that colour and get bigger, now clutching energy spheres in their hands.

"GO!" The two witches commanded.

The super-powered skeletons charged forward, beating every enemy out of their way, along with the regular Spectran guard.

After a while the Umbran army began to physically weaken and Tiana began to celebrate, but she began to do so too early as she and Miss Griffin were blasted from behind by the same soldier that had challenged Tiana individually.

The blast had resulted in Miss Griffin being caged in a spell that despite her trying her hardest to break, it did not even show any sign of weakness.

Tiana meanwhile had de-transformed and tried to lift herself off the floor, groaning and holding her head, but was blasted back to the ground, this time unconscious.

"No…" Miss Griffin whispered in horror.

_"Yes…"_ The Umbran soldier smirked as he swung the Spectran queen over his shoulder and disappeared with her and what was left of his army.

* * *

><p>The soldiers reappeared in Nero's court where the head soldier threw the Spectran queen to the ground at Nero's feet.<p>

"Well there's your source of unlimited Spirit Trackers…" The guard smirked.

Nero smiled a sadistic grin. "Perfect. Put her down in the dungeon, won't you?" The evil king slouched back in his throne, but then sat back up quickly as the sceptre began to glow a more intense black than before.

When the glow subsided, the sceptre was gone.

"What the? But how?" Nero's eyes widened in surprise as did many others who were present.

His face soon contorted to one of fury.

"Melanie has called it to her! She's definitely alive!" He roared.

"Come on! Let's move it everyone! Sceptres won't retrieve themselves!" He commanded.

Everyone began scattering as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Tina was practicing by herself in the basement. It was only two days until New Directions was due to leave for Nationals and she wanted to be prepared just in case anything happened there. She was in her shadow power form and was focusing on creating an energy blast when she found herself in a trance.<p>

"_Melanie, I see you've unlocked your true potential." Tyr said, smiling, showing off his fangs slightly._

"_I have, yes. And I'm proud of myself for that." Tina said, beaming._

"_As you have every right to be. You know your history, you've unlocked the royal power and there's one more thing you must have. This." He held up Umbra's sceptre-ring._

_Tina's eyes widened as he placed it on her finger, where it glowed intensely black. _

She was shaken out of her trance by her mother, who was also calling out her name worriedly.

"Tina, Tina, TINA!" Jia shook her some more.

When she fully awoke, Tina saw that she was in her civilian form and had apparently fainted.

When she sat up, she glanced at her left hand and saw it.

Umbra's royal sceptre-ring was on her hand.

When her mother noticed, she looked at it with a mixture of awe and horror.

"You managed to summon the ring from its stand," She said in almost a whisper. "But now Nero will know that you're alive for sure…"

* * *

><p>(1) I know that Virgin America doesn't fly to any airport in Ohio, neither does it have a Premium Economy class like Virgin Atlantic does, but let's just pretend that it introduced Premium Economy and a route from Dayton, Ohio (Closest airport to Lima is there!) to Los Angeles, shall we?<p>

(2) Your Majesty, Miss Griffin is here to see you. She says that it's extremely urgent!


	12. Chapter 12

Consider this a New Year's gift to all my lovely readers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Musa and Riven were walking into a balcony seating section in the hall where the performances by the various show choirs were to be held followed by Tune, while Jia and Hyun were seated in the audience below, a few rows back from the stage as the first ten rows or so were reserved for performers and their chaperones.<p>

Musa's hair was up in a curly bun and she had curly bangs. She wore a form-fitting one-sleeved black dress, black pumps, diamond earrings and a matching necklace while Riven wore a navy blue tuxedo and matching tie.

"I hate this suit…" Riven moaned, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Musa chuckled. "Just relax and enjoy the show, Riven!"

Tune had traded in her blue bow for a light pink one and her regular outfit for a short-sleeved pink dress with white layers from the waist down and white ballet slippers.

"I have never seen an Earth singing competition live before. This should be interesting!" Tune commented, settling in on her bonded fairy's shoulder.

Jia wore a scarlet knee-length dress with a dark grey jacket over it and grey stilettos. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail by a grey butterfly clip. Hyun wore a dark grey jacket and matching bow tie.

"Let's hope this competition goes off without a hitch, eh?" He commented, settling into his seat.

"Both with my daughter's group winning and Nero not putting in an appearance I hope…" Jia muttered.

* * *

><p>"Well this is it, guys. Nationals: Los Angeles Edition…" Mr Schue clasped his hands together as he stood in front of the New Directions who were standing just inside the entrance of the lobby of the performance hall.<p>

For Nationals, the girls were wearing lilac knee-length high-necked halter-top dresses with silver sequins across the bust and silver trim along the hems, a silver waist-belt, silver low heels and silver intertwined headbands.

The guys wore lilac shirts, light grey ties, light grey pants and black dress shoes.

Mr Schue wore a grey dress shirt, dark grey pants and black shoes.

"We can do this, we can totally do this…" Tina chanted.

"You're right, Tina. We can do this!" Mr Schue exclaimed.

"We'll see about that…" An all too familiar male voice said.

The New Directions turned around to see Jesse St. James standing there in a sharp black and white tuxedo.

"Who is he?" Zarya whispered.

"He's Jesse St. James, the guy I told you girls about earlier, remember?" Tina whispered back.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rachel raised an eyebrow as Finn put an arm around her shoulder.

"Didn't you hear the news? I'm the new choir director for my former show choir, Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse stood there smirking as the new Vocal Adrenaline walked up behind him.

The girls wore flared knee-length gold strappy dresses, matching heels and all that could had their hair in a bun with a gold headband. The boys wore light yellow dress shirts with black pants with black suspenders and black dress shoes.

Half of the New Directions stood there with their mouths wide open.

"I'm glad we didn't go with the gold after all…" Celina, whose hair was now more of an auburn colour so it wouldn't clash with the dress whispered to Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"I'd like you to meet my two new leads- your competition Rachel, _Finn…_" Jesse made a signal and a male and female stepped forward.

The male was almost as tall as Finn, was tan and had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. The female was Black-Hispanic, average height and had curly hair.

"This is Adam Welch." He gestured to the male. "And Hayley Hinkson." He pointed to the female, who smirked.

"We're quite looking forward to beating you guys." Hayley said.

"Face it, you have no chance!" Adam shrugged.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Rachel declared.

"We'll see indeed…" Jesse rose an amused eyebrow before leading his group off.

"Mr Schue, we've got to win this! Not only is it my last year here, but even if we don't win, we damn well have to beat Vocal Adrenaline!" Rachel declared, stomping her foot.

* * *

><p>"It's been two days since the Queen of Spectra was abducted. We've let Umbra get away with too many things for too long!" Miss Griffin declared.<p>

She and a whole host of influential people in the magical dimension, including the rulers of the various realms met in Magix Conference Centre, a coliseum-like building, but with the high-tech magical touch of Magix.

"I quite agree. This has gone on for far too long. The witches of the realms have asked for your assistance _over_ and _over_ again for your assistance in dealing with that despot Nero and now look what has happened!" President Morag of Lucis stood up from his seat. He was a tall, thin man with neatly-cut dirty blonde hair and violet eyes and had a slight tan.

"I agree with the President of Lucis!" Another leader stood up. She was Queen Regina of Malus. She was extremely pale, of average height, curvy, with long black hair and emerald green eyes. "Tiana has always been a good ruler despite her youth and because of your prejudice, she may well not be alive now- and she hasn't even had time to produce an heir yet!" She fumed, sitting back down.

"Calm down, you two!" The chairman of the council said.

"I may not be a witch myself, but they have every right to be upset- as do I!"

The hall turned in shock as Symphonia stood up.

"Sixteen years ago, when Nero took over Umbra, my daughter Charmaine was best friends with Queen Jia- despite your stupid fairy-witch rivalry being even more intense then! She gave her own life to try and help her friend and it was in vain because most of you fairies who are supposed to fight for good _refused _to help just because it was a witch planet! If you had helped, my granddaughter Lyra may not have had to grow up without a mother and none of this would have occurred in the first place!"

Most of the people from the fairy-dominated planets had the decency to look ashamed.

"But most of us have had bad experiences with witches- very bad ones!" Mariam pointed out.

"And us witches haven't with you fairies?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"ORDER!" The chairman roared. "I believe Miss Faragonda has something to say."

"Thank you Mr Chairman." Miss Faragonda nodded towards him and stood up.

"Many of us here seem to be forgetting that there have been evil beings from all magical types. Laufeia anyone? The dark fairy that tried creating havoc in many of your youths! Countess Cassandra as well. She may not have tried to take over the realms, but she and her daughter Chimera did align themselves with Valtor when he tried to take over the realms almost three years ago." Miss Faragonda paused to let it sink in.

"Let's not forget that I myself was once a witch and crossed over to become a fairy. In my time as a witch, I've met some truly brilliant, good ones who would never attempt to cause so much chaos, which is why I agree that this archaic legislature must come to an end!" She declared.

There was a lot of murmuring in the hall as everyone began to talk about what the Alfea headmistress had just said.

"She is right. It is time for a change…" King Radius said.

"I agree with you Radius." King Arden of Linphea sat next to him. He was a well-built tan-skinned man with dark brown hair and silver-grey eyes.

"Let's put it to a vote then, shall we?" The chairman waved his hands and a golden screen appeared behind him with a silver sharp-pointed quill in front of it.

"All for abolishing these laws?" He asked.

Several people raised their hands, although some did so hesitantly.

The quill wrote the number on the screen.

"Those against?" He asked.

The chairman made note of these as well and the number that was for turned out to be larger than that against, although barely.

"The United Realms has hereby voted to abolish these laws. You will now go forth and put them into effect." He stood up and banged his mallet on his desk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Nationals, the New Directions were watching the various performances before them and commenting on them.<p>

On the stage currently there was an all girls' choir wearing short-sleeved red dresses with black bows tied around their waist in the back and black ankle boots. They were just wrapping up a performance of Redemption Song by Bob Marley.

"Wait, aren't those the girls that sang "Yeah" last year? Singaz Wit Attitude?" Tina asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, they are…" Mike answered.

"What did they place?" Aquilo asked.

"Fourth." Tina answered.

The girls then went into a performance of Run the Show by Kat DeLuna.

"I'm actually kind of enjoying this…" Fred was snapping his fingers and bopping his head to the beat.

"Let's hope the judges enjoy us even more…" Santana muttered.

Soon enough, it was time for Vocal Adrenaline's performance.

Adam and Hayley stepped forward as the music to Hate That I Love You by Rihanna featuring NeYo began to play.

As the song progressed, the New Directions sat there, hanging onto every word sung.

"They really are giving us a run for our money, aren't they…?" Brittany said quietly.

"As expected…" Santana muttered.

As they finished, took a bow and rearranged themselves, the music to Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas began to play and Vocal Adrenaline got into a lively performance that shocked them all.

"Who knew Vocal Adrenaline had it in them to pull off such a lively number?" Artie said.

"Ours will be much better than those cretin's…" Celina muttered.

"Celina's right. With our song selections and all the effort we put into arranging them, we're sure to win this year!" Mercedes declared.

"As long as Finn and Rachel don't get into the first song too much, we should be fine." Quinn turned to glare at the pair.

"Enough chatter guys. We're up after the next group. Let's head backstage…" Mr Schue gestured for them to follow him.

Tina looked nervously at the other performers and then looked around to see her mother and stepfather in the audience looking at her reassuringly. She glanced up at the balcony and saw Musa and Tune waving at her.

She took a deep breath, glanced at her sceptre-ring and followed the New Directions backstage.

* * *

><p>In Lima, Nero appeared, along with some of his guards and a mind-controlled Queen Tiana, whose eyes were all black.<p>

"Do it." He commanded her.

Wordlessly she raised her hands and a Spirit Tracker appeared in front of them.

After a while, Tiana spoke in a flat voice.

"This is apparently the area where she resides, but I feel that she is no longer here…" She droned.

Nero fumed.

"Where could she have possibly gone now that I am so close?" He said frustrated.

"The Tracker also senses heavy traces of her essence in another area of this place…" Tiana paused for a moment. "Over there…" She pointed into the distance, at an indiscernible building.

"If she's not here, she soon will be. We'll make her come out…" Nero smirked.

* * *

><p>The New Directions were now on stage and finishing a performance of As Long As You're Mine by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz from the musical Wicked.<p>

Finn and Rachel did a bow as the audience began to clap.

More upbeat music began to play and the audience began to cheer as they realised what song it was that New Directions was going to sing next.

"_You've been hit by- you've been struck by- __**A SMOOTH CRIMINAL!**__"_

At this, Mike, Sam, Fred and Aquilo took centre stage with their dance moves, which naturally included moonwalking.

Jesse, Adam and Hayley sat in the audience, with their mouths wide open in shock while the rest of their group had similar expressions.

"They're actually doing pretty well…" Jesse said.

As the last note of Smooth Criminal hit, all the New Directions lined up next to each other, did a twirl and bowed.

* * *

><p>"You all did so well!" Musa said as she and Riven approached the group. Jia was already there and was talking with her daughter at a side.<p>

"Riven hardly ever smiles but he couldn't help it when you started Smooth Criminal." Musa teased Riven, who had resumed his stony-faced expression.

"Glad we could entertain you. Let's hope that the judges were equally entertained…" Rachel said worriedly, glancing at Vocal Adrenaline and her ex-boyfriend across the hall.

Mr Schue glanced at his watch. "Everyone, it's time. The top ten list should be up now…" He said nervously.

Jia put an arm around Tina's shoulder and Hyun walked by their side.

Musa and Riven walked behind the group.

The list read:

_**Top 10 Showcase Finalists**_

_1 New Directions_

_2 Vocal Adrenaline_

_3 Singaz Wit Attitude_

_4 Teenage Scream_

_5 Soundsplosion_

_6 Chord Chaos_

_7 The Lamont Remixers_

_8 Melody Masters_

_9 Sound Spirits_

_10 Anima Crew_

"I- wow." Mr Schus said in awe.

Just then, Jesse walked past them to read the list. After he did, he turned slowly to his New Directions counterpart and held out a hand.

"Well played, Mr Schue, well played. Just don't expect to win the national title…" He slunked away with the rest of his team.

"Well, what did we place?" Rachel asked.

"We came first for the showcase guys! Congratulations!" Mr Schue turned to smile at them.

"Yes!" Rachel pumped her fist into the air. "One more round to go and we'll win this thing!"

"Yeah!" Tina was lifted into the air by Mike to which Jia in the background raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Ready everyone?" Mr Schue stood backstage with them as they were getting ready for the final award ceremony for that day. Naturally, they were quite nervous and some members even kept glancing over at Vocal Adrenaline, standing right next to them, not looking nervous at all.<p>

The announcer, a balding man dressed in a dark green suit and matching bowtie soon stepped out.

"Well folks, it has been a truly exciting day. We saw some great performances from all over the country, but only one of them has earned the title of Nationals winner. Let's get onto it then, shall we?"

"In fifth place this year we have… _Teenage Scream!_"

"In fourth place we have… _Melody Masters!_"

"In third place…"

The New Directions began to get nervous at this point.

"_Chord Chaos!"_

They glanced over at Vocal Adrenaline who were all smiling cockily at them.

"_Singaz Wit Attitude!"_

Everyone went silent as the announcer fumbled with the envelope containing the information about the winner.

"And the 2011 Nationals winner is…"

Tina gripped Mike's hand tightly and some of the others did the same with each other.

"_**NEW DIRECTIONS!"**_

There was a moment of silence before they all burst out into excited screams.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rachel screamed, hugging Finn and jumping up and down at the same time.

Brittany and Santana were doing a little sidestep and even Celina, Kurt and Mercedes joined in.

Jesse and the Vocal Adrenaline all looked over at them, shocked and some of their members were even crying.

Puck flipped him off and high-fived Finn as Mr Schue walked forward to take the trophy.

When he hoisted it into the air grinning, they began to cheer even louder.

* * *

><p>In their hotel room the New Directions girls were hanging out while the boys were in a separate room. Mr Schue had his own.<p>

They had all changed into their regular clothing and Celina's hair was back to its usual bright red.

"_We are the champions… we are the champions… no time for losers 'cause we are the champions… __**OF THE WORLD!**__"_ They sang loudly.

"First place. I can't believe we got first place." Rachel squealed.

"Well you'd better believe it Rachel! We did it girl!" Mercedes said.

"We beat Vocal Adrenaline!" Tina, Brittany and Celina exclaimed in unison.

"And that's the best part!" Lauren chimed in.

"Truer words have never been spoken…" Quinn said.

"I haven't even known him for long, but I loved the look on his face when he found out that we won!" Celina laughed as did the other girls.

"I'm going to see what's going on TV. You girls coming?" Zarya asked.

They all shook their heads and waved her off, dancing to another song.

After a few minutes the New Directions girls heard her yell: _**"WHAT. THE HELL?"**_

* * *

><p>I know that the format for Nationals is described as being different to this, but I changed it up for convenience. I also know that that all-girls choir was never named, but I liked them and just chose the name from the top ten list that I thought suited them best. After watching that performance of "Yeah", they're bound to be the ones with attitude…<p>

So read, review and enjoy the New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

When the girls ran in to see what prompted Zarya's yell, they stopped in their tracks.

"_We know you're out there Melanie. So listen and listen good…"_ Nero stood in front of McKinley High with several of his soldiers surrounding the building, trapping the teachers and students inside.

Tina went pale as the other listened in shocked silence, taking in the scene playing out on the television.

Several police cars and even SWAT teams were out and Celina, Fred, Aquilo and Zarya's parents were in the crowd, eyeing the soldiers wearily from a distance, plotting how to go forward.

"_You had better come back here in less than twenty four hours or else your lovely school will come crumbling down- just as your father did- with all your schoolmates inside. Don't want that to happen, now do we?"_ He smirked.

"_Oh Great Dragon…"_ Tina whispered, flopping down into a nearby couch. She began to hyperventilate. Celina and Zarya sat on either side of her trying to calm her down.

The door to the room burst open and Mr Schue led the guys in. "Girls, did you see what's going on?"

They then noticed Tina going into a panic. "He's here… on Earth… he's here…" She whispered.

"Tina, calm down…" Zarya said.

"How am I supposed to calm down? That bastard's attacking our school!" Tina snapped.

"Tina!" Jia, Hyun, Musa and Riven burst into the room.

"Tina, calm down, everything will be fine…" Jia hugged her daughter.

"What's going on?" Mr Schue asked, puzzled.

"He's attacking the school… because of me!" Tina shook.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Meeting time. Come to our room." Jia ushered all the magic people out of that room, down the hall and into hers and Hyun's.

"Tina, you need to calm down. Panicking won't help you." Jia said.

"I know, but I can't help but feel really scared. I do want to avenge my father and claim my place as rightful heiress to the throne, but, but…" Tina shuddered.

"I understand. But what do we tell the other New Directions?" Musa wondered.

"The truth…" Riven said.

"And then what? How do we move from here? Do we let the New Directions go back to Lima, which is pretty much under siege right now?" Hyun asked.

"You don't have to." When they all turned, they saw Miss Griffin, Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin standing in the doorway.

"What are they doing here?" Jia asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry Jia, but I had no choice. I told you before I left that Queen Tiana was indeed abducted by Nero's forces and they used the Spirit Trackers to find your Earth home, but what you don't know is that some recent legislation has been put in place…"

"Legislation? _What_ legislation?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

"It will take a while for the citizens of the magical dimension to get used to it, but I think that you'll find that certain archaic laws are now gone…" Professor Saladin said.

Musa, Riven and Jia all looked at one another in amazement.

"And you'll also find that the Winx were pretty upset to have been left out of the action…" Miss Faragonda gestured to the doorway where the other six Winx girls were standing with Lyra and Casilda hanging behind Roxy.

"Musa! Why did you not tell us that there was so much excitement going on on Earth?" Aisha rushed forward to hug her best friend.

"I would, but I wasn't allowed to. But the secret's out now, so…" Musa said sheepishly.

Jia looked around to see Lyra looking at her.

"Why are you just standing there, Lyra? Come over here and meet your godsister!" Jia exclaimed.

"Godsister?" She and Tina exclaimed in unison.

"_Yes,_ godsister. You see, Charmaine and I became both of your godmothers, but due to certain circumstances… We couldn't really fill out that role…" Jia explained.

"I understand. And I want to fight too! He made me lose a parent as well!" Lyra declared.

Roxy spoke next. "Lyra, Casilda and I have become really close friends in our short time at Alfea so far so if she's helping, _so are we!_" The animal fairy declared.

Zarya raised a doubting eyebrow at them.

"If Roxy said it, she means it. Trust me on that one." Casilda said.

"I hate to break up the little party…" Bloom started. "But I'm told that you were here with others. What do you plan on telling them?"

Musa and Jia looked at one another.

"Let the young ones go and explain. We can decide what else to do while they're gone. Tina, Zarya, Celina, Roxy, Casilda, Lyra, Frederick, Aquilo…" Musa nodded to them and they took off.

"What's going to happen now? What if they don't like me anymore because of this?" Tina asked worriedly.

"If they really are your friends, they'll stick with you." Lyra said as they turned into the room that the three witches had left earlier.

"What's happening? Why'd you just take off like that? What's going-" Rachel was cut off by Mercedes.

"Girl, chill! Tina can't explain with you mouthing off like that!" She exclaimed.

Tina took a deep breath. "Thanks Mercedes."

"Well, it's a long story. So let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Tina took a deep breath again after which Celina and Zarya stood on either side of her.

"I'm the Melanie that that man on the television was looking for." Tina breathed.

"WHAT?" All the New Directions' eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about? We've always known you as Tina Cohen-Chang!" Mercedes said.

"True, but I wasn't born as Tina Cohen-Chang. I was born as Melanie. _Princess_ Melanie to be exact, of the planet Umbra…"

"Princess?" Mike said in awe.

"Planet Umbra?" Brittany asked, puzzled.

"Well, you see, Earth isn't exactly the only planet out there with life and the Milky Way isn't the only galaxy that exists…" Tina answered.

"And humans aren't the only sapient beings that live in them either…" Zarya said.

"We aren't exactly fully human…" Celina said.

"If you aren't human… Then what are you?" Mike asked, looking apprehensive.

The witches looked at one another as they transformed (Tina into her music form).

"We're witches." They said as they hovered above the ground.

The New Directions jaws' all dropped.

"And witches aren't the only beings that exist." Roxy said. "But before I say what we are, you don't know us so I'll introduce us. I'm Roxy, the blonde is Casilda and the one with green hair is Lyra."

"If you're not witches, then what are you?" Quinn asked.

Roxy, Casilda and Lyra transformed.

Casilda wore a long-sleeved bronze-coloured tunic dress with a brown waist-belt, brown leggings and bronze coloured shoes. Her wings were a light-orange, transparent and shaped like triangles.

Lyra wore a white tube-top with a gold sash around her left shoulder, a gold, pleated miniskirt, gold gauntlets and white strappy flats. Her wings were like a monarch butterfly's except they were a transparent blue with yellow outlining. Her wavy hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a gold treble-clef shaped hairclip.

"We're fairies." Casilda answered.

"I'm seeing things, aren't I?" Artie wiped his glasses. "Tell me I'm seeing things!"

"Tell me this is just a really trippy dream…" Puck said.

"Sorry Artie. You aren't seeing things. This isn't a dream, Puck. It's all real." Tina said.

"You said that you all weren't from here- from Earth. Where are you from then?" Mr Schue asked.

"They're not from Earth. I am." Roxy gestured to herself. "Kingdom of Tir Nan Og, an unplotted island near Ireland."

"Yeah. And I was born on planet Umbra like I said before." Tina said.

"I am from a place called Callisto." Celina said.

"Andros here." Zarya said.

"Telum." Calsilda said simply.

"Melody." Lyra said.

"So if you're from those planets, where are the guys from? Fred and Aquilo?" Brittany asked.

"We're wizards, Aquilo and I. I'm from Spectra and he's from Cumulus." Fred said.

Tune flew into the room.

"Melanie, they said to call you over now. Lyra as well." Tune said.

Tina and Lyra nodded. "We're coming."

"Who were they talking to?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, Tune? She's a pixie. Non-magical beings can't see them." Zarya shrugged.

"But where did the pixie come from?" Brittany asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"She's Musa's bonded pixie. Or as you know her…" Zarya trailed off.

"Miss Harper…" Mr Schue cut her off.

"She's a witch too?" Santana asked in shock.

Zarya scoffed. "Psh, no. She's a fairy!"

"Tell us more?" Artie asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is really a lot to take in…" Quinn said in disbelief.

Zarya and Casilda glanced at one another before shrugging and beginning to explain all that they could.

* * *

><p>"What's happening? What do we do?" Tina asked.<p>

"Well Tina, you're going to have to go back there. It's the only chance we stand against him. You managed to call the sceptre to you for a reason and that reason is there." Miss Griffin said.

Tina took off the ring and looked at it.

"Mind you, as soon as we get back there, they're going to be able to tell…" Musa pointed out.

"Well, it's not like they're going to be alone." Tecna said.

"Tecna's right. I can't believe our planets let something like this happen in the first place. We can _try _to make up for it now!" Aisha declared.

"Melanie, have you mastered the sceptre yet?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"No…" She said nervously.

Lyra looked at her incredulously. "But if you haven't, then how can we possibly stand any chance of defeating him if Ti-Mel, er…" She glanced at Jia's daughter.

"Call me Tina for now." Tina said.

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, how is she going to help us defeat Nero if she can't control both sides of her powers?"

The adults all glanced at one another.

"I personally think that the sceptre would not have gone to her if she weren't somehow ready for this. I don't doubt my daughter's ability one bit." Jia said.

Miss Griffin nodded. "Go get the others. We're going back to Lima."

"What about the New Directions?" Flora asked.

"It's best if they stay out of the way of the danger. I can get one of my senior girls to stay with them if necessary." Miss Faragonda volunteered. "Nélessea is from Spectra and is set to graduate with honours- and has been one of the most outspoken about this issue since it came out to the magical public…"

"Go ahead, Faragonda. Contact her. I see no problem with that…" Miss Griffin nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I…" Jia agreed.

"Well then, let's get the details worked out to pull this off, and quickly!" Professor Saladin stretched and twirled his staff.

* * *

><p>At McKinley High, the entire school population, quite understandably, was terrified.<p>

Several students and teachers had been hoarded into the April Rhodes auditorium and Umbran soldiers were walking up and down the aisles, threatening weapons in hand and magic spells ready to be used.

In the front row, Principal Figgins and Miss Pillsbury were shaking in terror and even though she too was scared, Sue Sylvester refused to show any sign of fear. _She would NEVER show any weakness,_ she swore to herself. _Even if it was weird magical vampires that were much scarier and threatening than the nice-ified Twilight ones that she so detested and forbade her Cheerios from even hinting at during practice sessions..._

"_I need to help get the kids out of here. While I am able to put up a good fight, they sure aren't. I can smell the fear in this room…"_ She thought.

A few rows away, a guard passed Jacob Ben Israel and glanced at him with a menacing look, causing Jacob to wet his pants.

Sue rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, well, well, look at the time. Melanie has not showed up. Pity. I really thought she would." Nero walked onto the stage.

Several people in the auditorium began to hug each other, crying and whimpering. Ms Pillsbury was going into hysterics.

"Oh well. Goodbye, William McKinley High School…" Nero raised his hands above his head getting ready to cast the first spell but…

_**WHAM!**_

He was knocked across the stage by a dark energy blast.

On one side of the stage, Tina, Celina, Zarya, Lyra, Roxy and Casilda stood transformed, Tina in her shadow witch form, having fired off the blast with both hands.

He glanced up at them and brushed himself off as he got up chuckling. "Well hello there Melanie. I see you've brought some friends- and some of them are fairies at that! Wow. You're just like Jia. Looks and all." He chuckled again.

The entire student body and faculty watched looking from Nero to Tina in awe.

"_Asian is this Princess Melanie that this whacko has been talking about? There's a surprise…"_ Sue allowed her surprise to show on her face as did everyone else.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother after what you did." Tina snarled.

"And look, you've got her short temper as well." He commented.

"No, not really. It's only reserved for the likes of you!" She fired another blast at him but he ran out of the way and dodged, only to be hit by another spell.

"SONIC BLAST!" A blast of light yellow sonic waves floored him.

"And Lyra is here too. How could I forget?" Nero asked.

Lyra growled.

"Now Melanie, I do believe that you have something that belongs to me…" He beckoned to her.

"Oh this?" Tina/Melaine raised an eyebrow, taking off the ring and holding it up.

"Yes. Give me the ring and I shall leave you be. Refuse and you doom your entire school. Your choice."

"I don't think so." She tossed the ring into the air where it transformed into its sceptre form and she caught it with one hand.

Despite the situation all the students and faculty _oohed_ at this.

"If I give you this, you'll kill me and everyone in here. If I don't you'll do the same." She said flatly.

Nero growled. "Too smart for your own good Melanie. Just like your horrid father. So I took his place." He shrugged.

At this Tina snapped.

"SHADOW WALKERS!" She glowed black and swiped the staff.

At once she was surrounded by several shadow beings.

Nero fired a spell at her, but she swiped the sceptre again and she, the other witches, fairies and her shadow walkers were teleported behind him, where they promptly blasted him off the stage.

The people in the front rows screamed and ran for the exits and this is when Nero's soldiers began using their weapons and spells.

"What are you going to do? Can't protect them and fight me at the same time, can you?" Nero cackled.

The group of young witches and fairies looked at one another.

All of a sudden, Musa, Aquilo and Fred appeared flying above the corwd and began firing blasts at their enemies.

"What is this madness? Fairies and witch folk working together? And a fairy beyond Enchantix level at that?" Nero asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprised at what us fairies and witches can do if we need to Nero. _**YAH!**_" The oldest music fairy yelled, attacking another soldier with sonic waves, which floored him, covering his ears in pain.

"Everyone else, help get everyone out to safety. Nero is _mine._" Tina clutched the sceptre even tighter.

"I'm not leaving." Lyra folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at her godsister. "I have plenty of reason to want to be here too!"

Tina sighed. "Fine. Everyone else go!"

The others flew off above the crowd, guiding them to different exits without getting anyone trampled.

"Come on!" Celina and Roxy led several of them though them main exit.

"Let's move people!" Zarya and Casilda led several others in another direction.

Nero powered up, a most sinister expression appearing on his face.

"Well, you two and your friends did ask for it…" He snapped, firing a spell which the two barely dodged.

* * *

><p>Musa had used her Zoomix wings to teleport herself, Fred, Aquilo and several other people out of the auditorium.<p>

"What was that?" Miss Pillsbury asked, wide-eyed.

The music fairy, Fred and Aquilo looked around to see Celina, Zarya, Roxy and Casilda flying out with everyone else.

As Musa landed, going back to her default Believix wings, they were suddenly under assault by several of Nero's soldiers.

"Okay people. Back it up!" Stella flew in front of them and cast a shield spell between them.

"Thanks for the cover Stel. I honestly thought you wouldn't be into helping much though…" Musa said, unsure.

"Sure I might not get along well with most witches, but this is a mission to take down a bad guy and I am damn well not letting him win!" She exclaimed as she sent energy blasts from the shield, knocking several of their enemies out of the way.

The crowd around the school scattered and the younger magical beings present escorted them to family members and friends waiting outside.

"What's going on here?" The Chief of Police asked, puzzled.

Jia appeared behind him, startling him.

"I can explain officer. My daughter is at the centre of all this mess. She's the one that Nero's after." She said.

The officer grew a serious expression on his face. "Go on…"

The two began talking in between the music witch firing spells at random enemy soldiers and the Chief firing his gun at them, which turned out to work quite well.

Hyun was not far off, using black guns that fired off dark red blasts of energy at their enemies, dodging and flipping as they came at him, avoiding them every time.

"So where is Melanie anyway?" The Chief asked.

As if to answer his question, the ground shook as the rook of the school burst open, and a dark grey energy sphere shield emerged, Melanie maintaining it and Lyra behind her inside, fists crackling with energy.

Nero flew up out of the roof after them.

"Well there's your answer..." Jia said.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the hotel, the New Directions were back in their respective gender-separate rooms, practically glued to the television.

A loud _crack _was heard from outside the door and the girls all jumped and screamed.

"It's Nero!" Rachel cried.

"He's coming for us!" Brittany wailed.

They peeked out the door to see a tall, modelesque, pale-skinned girl with black hair with platinum blonde strakes pulled into a shoulder-length ponytail and grey eyes carrying an unconscious Queen Tiana in her arms.

"Who are you and what have you done to that woman?" Lauren demanded boldly.

"Relax, Lauren. I'm not here to hurt you all!" The girl rested the queen on a nearby couch and turned to them.

"How do you know who she is?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"I'm Nélessea of Spectra, the fairy that was sent to stay with you during this whole mess and this is the Queen of my planet, Tiana." She paused.

"Why does she look like that? Why is she out cold?" Quinn asked.

"A few days ago my Queen's palace was attacked and she was captured and forced under mind control to create the creatures that were used to find Princess Melanie. It's had a very bad effect on her, being under that spell for so long and forced to perform such powerful magic. It's not safe to teleport her so far yet as that could interfere with the negative magic in her system and it would be disastrous…" Nélessea shook her head.

The girls looked on at the young queen in pity.

"I don't even know if my fairy dust would be strong enough to try but… _Nélessea Enchantix!_"

The girls stepped back as the fairy transformed and looked at her in awe once she was done.

Her hair had gone long and wavy and was held back in two low ponytails. She wore a purple halter-top that was cut out at the sides and showed off her back, a black, navy blue, dark green and purple layered skirt, dark green elbow-length gloves and black Enchantix sandals with navy blue and green beads shaped into stars on the toes. Her necklace was a black pearl necklace that reached her navel with a black circle with navy blue, green, purple and black beads inside shaped into a star. Her wings were dark grey and shaped like four interlocked circles with blue and green pattern inside.

"Wow…" Mercedes said in awe.

Nélessea removed the pendant on her necklace- her fairy dust vial- and worked her magic on her queen.

The queen groaned and opened her eyes, but still looked rather sick.

"_Oh…_ _Great Dragon, where am I?_" She moaned in her native language.

She glanced up through foggy eyes to see her fellow Spectran hovering above her.

"_Your safe now, Your Majesty."_ Nélessea did a little bow.

"_When can I go home Nélessea? This place is not good for me… I need Spectra…"_ Tiana asked, trying to sit up, but breaking into a sweat and flopping back down.

"_Not just yet…"_ Nélessea looked at her queen and looked back at the New Directions girls sadly.

* * *

><p>Tina released the shield and Lyra immediately blasted at Nero, which he dodged, but not without his robe nearly falling off.<p>

He hissed as the sunlight burned his hand.

Noticing this, Tina and Lyra glanced at one another and smirked in unison.

"You're a full-blooded vampire, _dear _Uncle so you're not supposed to be out in the sun!" Tina blasted at him again, but he put up a shield to deflect it.

"As if that will stop me from beating you. You are only _half_ vampire. Why do you think that you or your godsister stand any chance against me?" He laughed.

As he laughed, his shield was shattered into pieces by one of Lyra's spells- which caused sound waves from speakers all around to be directed towards him.

"I'd say we stand a pretty good chance!" Lyra smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Nero snapped his fingers and several shadow walkers emerged surrounding the young fairy and witch.

Before Lyra could move, one of them caught her by the wings and threw her to the ground- while ripping out her wings.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lyra shrieked in pain before passing out and detransforming in mid-air.

Roxy and Casilda flew forward to catch their fallen friend and Musa flew towards them.

"Give Lyra to me!" Musa commanded.

She flew off with the younger music fairy in her arms, Lyra bleeding profusely through her back and landed in a clearing.

Musa laid Lyra down gently on her stomach and made a clarinet appear in her hands.

"Time to see if this spell Symphonia taught me will work on injuries this bad!" She put the clarinet to her lips and focused all her energy on playing.

Musical notes surrounded herself and Lyra, causing the older music fairy's hair to whip around in the energy that it caused.

She directed the notes towards Lyra's back and the wounds immediately began to heal.

"Good. It worked! But there is still some serious dark magic around her. I'd better take her back to Magix. They'll be able to help her better than I could!"

She summoned her Zoomix wings, lifted a still unconscious Lyra into her arms and teleported out.

* * *

><p>The pixies back on the main action scene were attacking in any way they could.<p>

Elysia, furious that her fairy had been harmed was firing extremely powerful electric blasts for a pixie at all the enemies she could.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND SOME OF THIS!" She stunned everyone she hit, hair standing on edge and crackling as she did.

Zing did a backflip and kicked a soldier in the face, causing him to fall into the oncoming path of Roxy's Wolf Claw spell.

"ENERGY ARROW!" Casilda held up her hands and an orange-brown bow appeared in her hands. She glowed and as she did, the bow did too and arrows formed, firing at the enemy soldiers.

"Bricks!" Historia held her hands in front of her and two large red bricks appeared in front of her. She swung them both in different directions, knocking out two separate soldiers.

Celina and Zarya combined spells.

"LUNAR TIDE!"

A large wave appeared and with both of them feeding magic to it to guide it, they swept away several of their enemies.

At this point very few of Nero's soldiers remained.

Above all this, Tina glared down Nero angrily.

"You've done _**enough!**_" Her hair stuck up in the air as she was surrounded by a black aura and her eyes turned entirely black as the glow spread to the top of her sceptre.

"Look at Tina!" Celina pointed up at the Umbran princess.

"She'll need our help. Let's go!" Zarya zoomed up to join her, Celina close behind.

"And your coven wishes to join you in death. How charming." Nero chuckled.

Tina glanced back at her two friends. It was beginning to get dark- they had been fighting for a few hours.

"Ready to meet your doom?" He asked.

"You ready to meet yours?" Tina retorted.

The three witches began to combine their spells.

"Lunar Sweep!" Celina cast a beam of silvery light at him which whipped him around in the air.

She was immediately followed by Zarya. "Water Sphere!"

Nero was instantly encased in a sphere of water. Had he still been fully human, he would have been drowning at this point, however, it still severely hampered his movement.

Tina glowed even more intensely and aimed the sceptre right for his chest.

"Goodbye, _dear uncle._"

And she fired.

As the last rays of sunlight disappeared, the spell took hold on Nero and surrounded him.

He began screaming and convulsing before bursting into ashes.

Tina twirled the sceptre before bowing it off, as if it smoked.

Celina and Zarya looked at one another before they began to hug Tina in unison.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT TINA!" Celina squealed.

"Congratulations, Melanie. You did great!" Zarya exclaimed and the trio descended, still in mid-hug.

As they descended, Jia flew towards her daughter as fast as she could and shoved the two younger witches away from her while giving her the tightest hug she could manage.

"You've done it, my princess. You've done it. You would have made your father proud…" Jia smiled warmly at her, while crying tears of joy.

"Congratulations Tina."

The young witch turned around to see Musa leading the Winx Club over to her.

"You have done very well and although I haven't known you for long, I'm still very proud of you…" The music fairy smiled.

"Thanks for your help Musa. Without you I don't think I could have done it either. Without you and your fairy friends' help, we could have lost!" Tina gave her a hug as well.

Musa beamed.

* * *

><p>"My girlfriend can kick some serious ass!" Mike pumped his fist into the air as he and the other New Directions guys began whoop-whooping and dancing around the room like hooligans.<p>

The New Directions girls opened the door to their room and rushed in as well.

"Wow. Tina can kick some serious ass! I would never have expected it of the quiet Goth girl…" Santana shrugged. "Guess I learnt something today: Never underestimate people…"

"That's my girl Tina, y'all! I always knew she'd be a fighter!" Mercedes cheered.

"Hey everyone…" Nélessea appeared in the doorway.

"I just got word that you will be able to return home by tomorrow. So pack you shit folks!" She waved, grinning at them and left.

They all looked at one another.

"Well you heard the woman. Let's go pack!" Will exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

After the battle, Tina was escorted home by her family, Musa, Miss Griffin, Fred, Aquilo, Zarya, Celina and their families while the others stayed behind to do damage control.

"To say that today was eventful would be quite the understatement!" Musa exclaimed.

"Truer words have never been spoken…" Jia muttered.

"And it's not over yet. There is so much to do. There is the matter of young Xenia of course. I don't think she's going to be too pleased to meet her older cousin once she finds out that said older cousin was responsible for her father's death in the first place…" Miss Griffin commented.

"What will we do about her?" Tina asked worriedly. "She'd probably grow up with a thirst for revenge!"

"While we can't guarantee that, we're doing what we can to make sure that doesn't happen. Her maternal aunt Zilla has agreed to raise her for the time being and seeing as she never liked Nero in the first place, perhaps it may help a bit." Miss Griffin answered.

"In the meantime, there are some other important matters to take care of, like your step from Tina Cohen-Chang of Lima, Ohio to Queen Melanie of Umbra." Musa said.

Tina's eyes widened.

"But how can I rule a planet? I'm only sixteen years old!" She exclaimed.

"Quite well. Might I suggest Queen Tiana? She became Queen of my world at the age of fifteen and attended Cloud Tower at the same time…" Fred said.

"So it is certainly not impossible to be done." Aquilo said.

"And I'm sure she will be quite willing to offer you any advice if you need it." Naida commented.

"Those aren't my only worries. What about my life here? School, friends, Glee, Mike? What do I do about all of that?" Tina asked.

Jia and Miss Griffin looked at one another.

"_Well,_ you have two choices. Stay here on Earth, finish your upcoming senior year and enter Cloud Tower as a Junior with tutoring done by me, Miss Griffin and some of the other Cloud Tower professors or you can go to Cloud Tower this year and have a special schedule worked out for you as Tiana had. Either way, you will still have to take up the mantle as Queen of Umbra." Jia explained.

Tina sighed. "I always wanted to go to Cloud Tower and I would have gone as Princess Melanie anyway. I know it's going to be hard, but my destiny lies there. I'm going to have to leave McKinley. How am I going to break the news to the others?"

"Don't worry about that now. Right now you need to get some rest. I'm going back to the school to see what I can do." Musa walked out the door and transformed, waving at her as she took to the skies.

* * *

><p>When she landed, she found the other Winx girls plus Roxy and Casilda helping to repair damage done to the school alongside several non-magical volunteers, many McKinley High staff members, students and parents of students among them.<p>

Flora was repairing the trees and other plants around the school, Aisha was using Morphix ropes to set back up statues and other displaced objects and Tecna was assisting her, while Bloom and Stella used spells to tidy up random trash and bits that were scattered around.

Roxy and Casilda were flying above the school, repairing damage to the buildings themselves.

Musa landed in the middle of all this and joined Bloom and Stella in their efforts.

"This has been quite the eventful year…" Musa sighed.

"For you maybe! We were all sitting in Magix enjoying a lull between bad guys wanting to take over the realms or kill us!" Stella exclaimed.

"It kinda gets boring after a while with no missions though. I still can't believe that us fairies, the ones who are _supposed_ to be purveyors of good magic across the realms let all of this reach this point…" Bloom sighed.

"I know. I'm just glad it's all over though and Melanie can return to her home realm with no more threat from her uncle and his goons…" Musa commented.

The fairies all finished, flew off some distance and landed gracefully while detransforming.

They walked for some time in silence before Roxy broke the silence.

"So… What now?" She asked.

"Well Miss Griffin and Jia are helping Melanie decide what to do now. Umbran officials are going to start arriving this week to help educate her on the duties that she will need to perform as their Queen. As for the coronation ceremony, details have not been finalized as yet." Musa answered. "Whatever happens, I'll be there to help." The music fairy declared.

"I will as well." Casilda said. "And I'm sure I can get my cousin Gabrielle to help."

"Count me in!" Roxy exclaimed.

"So will I!" Aisha said.

"I will do my best to help." Flora said quietly.

"It's only the logical thing to do, helping Melanie reclaim her birth right." Tecna said simply.

Bloom and Stella looked at one another.

"Count us in." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>During the week, reporters from all over the world swarmed Lima, looking the get the scoop on the now Earth-famous Princess Melanie and they were not alone.<p>

Reporters from all across the magical realms had travelled to the town, looking to get the scoop.

The school had been shut down for a few days while everyone tried to wrap their head around what happened as well as the United States government stepping in to conduct their own investigations.

With all of this, Tina was at home in her living room, studying on the history of Umbra with Celina, Zarya, Fred and Aquilo helping her study.

"So Tina, when did the first vampire arrive on Umbra?" Zarya asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"June 16th, 1902." Tina answered confidently.

"You're correct. My, my, our little princess is growing up quickly!" Zarya exclaimed jokingly.

Tina rolled her eyes at this and caused a nearby cushion to knock Zarya off the armrest of the sofa where she had been sitting.

Celina snickered.

"_Very_ amusing, Tina. _Very amusing _indeed…" Zarya grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off.

"My question next!" Aquilo exclaimed. "What is the National Anthem of Umbra called and who wrote the lyrics and composed the music for it?" He asked.

Tina paused for a moment, racking her brain, trying to remember.

"I've got it! The anthem is called Solitude in Greatness, the lyrics were written by Chaklai Amen and the music composed by his wife Mella!" She exclaimed.

"Correct once again!" Aquilo cheered, causing Fred to roll his eyes.

Jia stood in the doorway. "Princess, there are some people here to see you!"

Tina raised an eyebrow.

Jia stepped aside and the entire New Directions began to file into her living room.

"Wow. What are you guys doing here?" Tina asked in surprise.

"Well you don't think we forgot about you, did we, Tina? Or should I say Melanie?" Will asked.

"You can call me Tina." She said.

"Well then, princess, we've got a tribute for you." Mike smiled at her.

"You've been our friend all this time and we know you may have to leave us soon…" Brittany looked sad at this.

"And we wanted to let you know how much we valued your friendship. Yours and your new magical friends." Mercedes said.

"I mean, we've certainly had a lot of interesting experiences this year because of you and your friends. Experiences we're glad we had the chance to have…" Artie said as he and the others arranged themselves and began to sing _Thank You For Being A Friend by Andrew Gold._

"_I wanna thank you thank you for being a friend…"_

"_Thank you for being a friiiiiiieeeeeeeeend…"_

Mercedes finished of the last note in her signature style before they all took a bow in unison.

"Wow. That was so sweet of all of you to do…" Tina said quietly. "Thank you!"

"No worries. It was something we had to do!" Rachel beamed.

"Oh man, I'm gonna miss you guys when I do have to leave. I can't imagine what life would have been like without you all!" Tina exclaimed, getting up for a group hug. Celina, Fred, Aquilo and Zarya piled around her first and the New Directions joined in after.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is the last one! It has been quite the journey, hasn't it?<br>I'd love for everyone who has this on alerts/favourites to review now. I really want to hear what you thought of the story!


	16. Chapter 16

Several weeks after Nero had been destroyed and magic had been exposed to all humans, it was time for Tina Cohen-Chang to take the first step as ruler of Umbra; becoming Queen Melanie.

The building in which the coronation was to take place was extremely large and lavishly decorated with dark colours with hints of bright ones here and there.

The seats were black cushioned ones, with silver, navy blue and purple trim and armrests.

The stage in front of it all had two projectors on either side that projected two large shadow stands together which met in an arch at the top. The stairs on either side of the stage were covered in red carpet.

Everyone filed in to take their seats.

Celina, Zarya, Fred and Aquilo walked in and occupied seats in the front row, accompanied by their families.

Celina was talking animatedly with Tammy and Tommy as they sat. She was wearing a dark green mermaid-style halter-top dress with matching stilettos and her hair was in a curly bun, with a few left loose, framing her face.

Zarya and her younger sister Talise were marvelling at the decoration of the hall. The older water witch was wearing a knee-length navy blue, flowing-sleeved dress with a black waist belt, black stockings and black stilettos. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a navy blue scrunchie.

Aquilo, Anil and Makani walked up with their parents cracking jokes the entire time, with their parents looking at them in disapproval. All three brothers wore black tuxedos, but Anil wore his with a tie, Makani wore a bowtie and Aquilo wore his undershirt bare.

Fred and his parents were quiet as they walked. The younger wizard wore a pair of dark grey dress pants, light grey formal shirt and black dress shoes.

The Winx Club, their pixies and boyfriends/fiancés were also present and they took their seats in the second row.

"Wow. I can't believe this is actually happening…" Flora said quietly.

"Well you'd better believe it!" Musa beamed.

Across the aisle from them, Lucy, Miss Griffin and all the other professors at Cloud Tower were seated, as well as Symphonia who sat with Lyra and Johan, the younger fairy waving at Casilda who was sitting with her cousin Gabrielle and their families in the row behind them, along with Queen Tiana and Nélessea.

And perhaps most surprisingly, or not at all, all things considered, the New Directions members, their director and Blaine were all there.

Tina was hell-bent on having the group she had such good times with and had helped her become a better person there. As a result, the United Realms came together and approved a request by Miss Griffin, Miss Faragonda, Professor Saladin, Jia, Musa _and_ Symphonia to allow them to grant temporary magic status to them so they could enter the magical realms for this occasion.

"Wow. Fancy setup." Santana commented, impressed.

The other New Directions members nodded in agreement, looking around in awe as an usher showed them to their seats.

As soon as the seats were filled, a hush fell over the crowd as the lights dimmed and the music of trumpets and organs combined began to play.

The doors opened at the back and everyone turned to look as they opened.

First a guard of honour made up of the Umbran soldiers who were always loyal to Tina's cause lined either side of the aisle, a laser sword in each soldier's hand.

A few officials strode in, dressed in simple black robes with silver trim and all wearing matching hats that resembled yarmulkes.

They took their places on either side of the large, elaborately-caved throne on the stage.

After they had taken their places, two seats magically appeared to the side of the stage.

The New Directions oohed at this.

After this, Jia strode in smiling, Hyun on her arm. The music witch looked lovely in a shimmery, scarlet halter-top form-fitting gown that showed off her back with a black sash tied around the back. She wore black stilettos decorated with ruby around the toe, matching dangling earrings and her hair was in a bun with black and red hairsticks in it.

Hyun wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, a red sash around the waist of the shirt, matching bowtie and black dress shoes.

"Wow, Tina's mom is gorgeous…" Rachel said.

"Not more gorgeous than her daughter is going to be…" Mike said as Jia and Hyun took their seats on the stage.

The music got even louder, the soldiers put up their swords to form arches above the aisle and then the music grew softer as a last figure entered the door, hidden by shadows.

When she stepped forward, the New Directions did not recognize her at first.

"That's _Tina?_" Lauren asked.

"Oh my gosh…" Blaine said, falling dumbstruck.

"Girl is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Indeed Tina looked even more beautiful than anyone had ever seen her.

She wore a sleeveless, corset-style, form-fitting mermaid-style black gown with a silver hem and a slight trail. A silver sash was tied around the back and it trailed all the way down to the edge of the slight trail.

Her hair was curled, but up in a chignon, accompanied by a simple silver and diamond tiara, matching necklace and droplet earrings. She also wore elbow-length silver gloves.

She beamed as she walked gracefully along the aisle, many people now watching the soon-to-be queen as she reached the steps to the stage and took to a magical podium which appeared as soon as she stepped onto the stage.

"Fairies, witches, wizards, other magical beings, my friends from Earth-" Tina glanced over to where the New Directions were sitting, all of them smiling.

"I want to thank you all for coming here to support me as I make the transition from Princess to Queen of this planet."

Cameras clicked as she continued to speak.

"It has been quite the journey; one which should not have taken so long, yet one which should not have come so soon."

Several people looked around at each other at this.

"But we shall not speak of why on what is supposed to be a happy occasion for us and especially for my people who I have finally returned to after sixteen years. I could not have done so without the help of several people in this audience. You know who you are-"

Musa, along with Celina, Zarya, Aquilo and Fred beamed and even Lyra, Casilda and Roxy who had come in so late to the game smiled slightly.

"-and I just want to say thank you." Tina finished and if possible, the crowd grew even more silent as Tina walked to the throne on stage and took her seat.

The lead official held his hands together and in a swirl of shadows, the crown appeared. It was a silver band, with a circle and symbol like the one on her sceptre-ring attached to he front.

One official stepped forward and removed the tiara.

Tina took in a deep breath as the man holding the crown raised it above her head.

"Magical beings from across the realms and non-magicals alike-" He glanced at Tina's Earthling friends.

"I present to you…" He placed the crown on her head.

"Queen Melanie of Umbra." The crown glowed slightly as it was placed on her head and the glow disappeared.

A few seconds passed, and then people began to clap.

The clapping got even louder and soon the cheering started and that got even louder as well as the soldiers raised their swords into the air and fired black sparks from them.

Tina or Melanie as she was officially to be called now, stood up and smiled, now flanked on either side by her mother and Hyun.

The young queen waved to the audience who were all standing now and cheering and even the solemn-looking soldiers and officials smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>After the coronation, there was a party going on and everyone in the newest building, similarly decorated to how the coronation hall was, was having a good time.<p>

Melanie had changed and was now wearing a simple long-sleeved grey dress that flared out just above her ankles and matching low-heeled shoes. She still wore the crown, however.

She, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Lyra, Zarya and Celina were all dancing a lively dance while the remaining New Directions, Aquilo, Fred, Roxy and Casilda watched.

_**"Girls!** We run this mother-_" They burst out singing Run the World by Beyoncé as they danced, Tina and Brittany taking the lead.

Musa sat with Riven across the room, watching this as the pixies were off somewhere, dancing and flying as well.

"It's great to be over with another mission once again." She said.

"And once again it ends well, thanks to your help. I must say, you did real good, helping this cause without the other Winx being involved." Riven commented.

"Why thank you! That's quite possibly the nicest thing I've heard you say today…" Musa smiled.

"Don't get used to all the niceness. I'm not really that kind of guy…" Riven said.

"And you think I don't know that?" Musa chuckled. "Nice to see you not all surly all the time though…"

Symphonia walked over to them.

"Hello Musa, Riven. Why aren't you out there having a good time?" She asked.

"She's right." Musa stood up and got them drinks from a nearby table.

"Let's PARTY!" She exclaimed.

And with that, she, Riven and Symphonia finished their drinks and went out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>So… A Witch in Glee is finally complete. It was a great story along the way- pretty much the easiest of all my stories to write so far. I enjoyed doing it.<p>

A sequel is in the works, so put me on author alert if you haven't already so you'll know when it comes out.

And I've noticed that this is the only Winx/Glee fic on the site so far. I'd love to see that change, wouldn't you?

So review, readers and let me know what you thought of the entire story, the plot, the OC's… everything! I'd love some good critiques!

Until next time,

_**Akela out!**_


End file.
